<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>the great riddle by ttwttw</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29596977">the great riddle</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ttwttw/pseuds/ttwttw'>ttwttw</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Tom Riddle x OC/Reader [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Age Difference, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Muggle, Daddy Kink, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Murder, Murderers, Older Man/Younger Woman, Oral Sex, Possessive Tom Riddle, Sane Tom Riddle, Sex, Sexual Content, Shower Sex, Tom Riddle is Not Voldemort, Top Tom Riddle, Vaginal Sex, Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 01:49:19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>28,719</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29596977</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ttwttw/pseuds/ttwttw</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>⤷ 𝙞𝙣 𝙬𝙝𝙞𝙘𝙝 𝘢 24 𝘺𝘦𝘢𝘳 𝘰𝘭𝘥 𝘣𝘦𝘤𝘰𝘮𝘦𝘴 𝘪𝘯𝘧𝘢𝘵𝘶𝘢𝘵𝘦𝘥 𝘸𝘪𝘵𝘩 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘱𝘭𝘶𝘴 𝘴𝘪𝘻𝘦 𝘨𝘪𝘳𝘭 𝘢𝘵𝘵𝘦𝘯𝘥𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘱𝘢𝘳𝘵𝘺</p><p>𝗢 𝗥</p><p>❝ call me daddy ❞</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>[ 𝐛𝐚𝐬𝐞𝐝 𝐢𝐧 𝐭𝐡𝐞 𝐞𝐚𝐫𝐥𝐲 𝟏𝟗𝟐𝟎𝐬 ]</p><p>𝐰𝐚𝐫𝐧𝐢𝐧𝐠𝐬;<br/>♛ au<br/>♛ age gap <br/>♛ murder <br/>♛ violence <br/>♛ daddy kink<br/>♛ sexual content <br/>♛ explicit language <br/>♛ plus size female oc<br/>♛ moves way too fast</p><p> </p><p>© ttwttw 2021</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Tom Riddle | Voldemort &amp; Original Female Character(s), Tom Riddle | Voldemort/Original Character(s), Tom Riddle/OC, Tom Riddle/Original Female Character(s), Tom Riddle/Voldemort</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Tom Riddle x OC/Reader [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2141193</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>33</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. the great riddle, tom riddle</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>{an; if you're going to be <br/>rude and comment rude stuff<br/>don't bother reading my <br/>story! it's not hard keeping<br/>your comments to yourself!}</p><p> </p><p>❝ everything is not <br/>what it seems ❞</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Tom Riddle, a 24 year old wizard living in the muggle world of New York, rich as can be and throws parties almost every night just for something to do. </p><p>Sophia Porter, a 16 year old muggle freshly moved to New York from Pennsylvania, rich as can be and special as can be as some say. </p><p>What happens when they're two worlds collide and they have to keep everything that they are and everything that they're doing a secret?</p><p> </p><p>© ttwttw 2021</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. playlist</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>➟ Everything Is Not as It Seems - Selena Gomez<br/>❝ everything is not <br/>what it seems ❞</p><p>➟ If Walls Could Talk - 5 Seconds of Summer <br/>❝ if these walls could talk, i'd hope they wouldn't say anything<br/>because they've seen way too many things ❞</p><p>➟ Valentine - 5 Seconds of Summer <br/>❝ i love the light in your eyes and the dark in your heart<br/>you love our permanent chase and the bite of our bark<br/>we know we're classic together like Egyptian gold<br/>we love us ❞</p><p>➟ Good For You - Selena Gomez (feat. A$AP Rocky) <br/>❝ gonna wear that dress you like, skin-tight<br/>do my hair up real, real nice<br/>and syncopate my skin to how you're breathing ❞</p><p>➟ Senpai - Shiki-TMNS (feat. Hentai Dude)<br/>❝ rubbing on her thighs <br/>she stay wet for her (senpai) ❞ </p><p>➟ These Are The Lies - The Cab <br/>❝ cause the truth is, I'm about to lose it<br/>don't think I can do this if I'm not with you x3 ❞ </p><p>➟ you should see me in a crown - Billie Eilish <br/>❝ blood on a marble wall<br/>I like the way they all scream ❞ </p><p>➟ More - 5 Seconds of Summer <br/>❝ and as we fall, time is frozen ❞ </p><p>➟ Disturbia - Rihanna <br/>❝ it's a thief in the night to come and grab you<br/>it can creep up inside you and consume you<br/>a disease of the mind it can control you<br/>i feel like a monster ❞ </p><p>➟ Teeth - 5 Seconds of Summer <br/>❝ late night devil, put your hands on me<br/>and never, never, never ever <br/>let go ❞</p><p>➟ the 1 - blackbear<br/>❝ wanna find a cliff and floor it ❞ </p><p>➟ White Noise - PVRIS<br/>❝ i'm watching<br/>i'm waiting<br/>i'm aching<br/>suffocating<br/>i'm breathing<br/>i'm speaking<br/>can you hear me<br/>i'm screaming for you ❞ </p><p>➟ Breathe - Jax Jones (feat. Ina Wroldsen)<br/>❝ you're on my mind like a song that I can't escape ❞ </p><p>➟ All Day and Night - Jax Jones, Martin Solveig &amp; Madison Beer <br/>❝ if I close my eyes, all I see<br/>is you standing there in front of me<br/>you're on my mind constantly<br/>now I can't get no sleep ❞ </p><p>➟ Collide - Rachel Platten<br/>❝ turn the lights on, honey, honey, i don't wanna hide<br/>turn the lights on, honey, i'm surrendering tonight<br/>although i'm not perfect, i feel perfect in your eyes<br/>turn the lights on, honey, i don't really wanna hide, not tonight<br/>come and crash into me 'cause i want us to collide ❞ </p><p>➟ Don't Call Me Angel (Charlie's Angels)  - Ariana Grande, Miley Cyrus &amp; Lana Del Rey<br/>❝ i appreciate the way you watch me, i can't lie<br/>i drop it down, i pick it up, i back it off the county line<br/>i fell from Heaven, now i'm living like a devil<br/>you can't get me off your mind<br/>i appreciate the way you want me, i can't lie (can't lie)<br/>i drop it low, i back it up, i know you wanna think you're mine<br/>baby, I totally get it, you can't guess so<br/>you can't get me off your mind<br/>we in it together, but don't call me angel ❞</p><p>➟ LOCO - Machine Gun Kelly <br/>❝ can't stop can't stop <br/>can't stop can't stop ❞ </p><p>➟ In For It - Tory Lanez (feat. RL Grime)<br/>❝ i conquered, i hit it, i did it<br/>you want me, i want you, let's get it, let's get it ❞ </p><p>➟ Daddy Issues - The Neighbourhood<br/>❝ take you like a drug<br/>i taste you on my tongue ❞ </p><p>➟ TiO - Zayn (Empty Arena/Slowed Down)</p><p>➟ Your Love Is My Drug - Ke$ha </p><p>➟ Your Body - Christina Aguilera </p><p>➟ Smile - Avril Lavigne</p><p>➟ Supernatural - Ke$ha </p><p>➟ Undress Rehearsal - Timeflies </p><p>➟ You &amp; I - PVRIS </p><p>➟ Criminal - Britney Spears </p><p>➟ Ghost of You - 5SOS</p><p>➟ Can't Be Tamed - Miley Cyrus </p><p>➟ Kiss Me Kiss Me - 5SOS</p><p>➟ E.T. - Katy Perry</p><p>➟ Wildflower - 5SOS</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. 1, call me daddy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>{an; DO NOT comment tony lopez and zoe lavern!}</p><p>Sophia's pov </p><p>"How comes I had to come with?" I asked my parents as we drove on a gravel driveway to a party. So many other cars were behind us and in front of us going to the same party. </p><p>"We don't trust the neighborhood yet, Sweetie. We wanted you to come with, so we can keep an eye on you." Mom explained. We just moved here to New York from Pennsylvania. It was hard, but we're all adjusting and the neighbors so far seem pretty nice. We just haven't met Mr. Riddle, he's the one hosting the party we're attending. </p><p>I didn't pay attention to the rest of the way to the party until we stopped in front of a humongous mansion. It was all lit up with people buzzing outside of it and into it. </p><p>"C'mon, Dear!" I got out and Mom grabbed my hand as cars went flying on the gravel and people went crazy. Dad grabbed my other hand and squeezed it three times, that meant 'I love you', he taught me that when I young. He does that when we're somewhere crowded or I don't like something. </p><p>"It'll be okay." He said with Mom agreeing. </p><p>My parents were pretty famous, my mother was an actress while my father was a singer. I don't know how they ended up with me, I have no acting or singing abilities in me and I wasn't the best looking while they were. They were still heart-throbs to this day and I got none of it, but they say I got it all. I'm just happy that they love me and care about me. </p><p>Once we got into the mansion it was packed as can be. My parents held my hands tighter and slightly squished me together as it starting getting louder by the second with people and music. There were people swinging from the ceiling, entertaining with minimal clothes on, dancing, drinking, talking, everything you could imagine. </p><p>"Outside!" Dad said to Mom over the loudness. She guided us outside and it was still packed as can be. How aren't people recognizing them? Oh well, at least I don't have to worth about that too. </p><p>Mom somehow found someplace to sit so we did at a table. </p><p>"Are you okay?" Mom asked me. </p><p>"People like this?" She nodded with a slight smile, she was one of those people along with Dad. </p><p>"It's crazy." I murmured as I looked around at the chaos. </p><p>"You'll like it one day." Dad smiled. I noticed them tapping their feet, especially Dad. </p><p>"Why don't yous go have fun? I can stay here." I assured them. </p><p>"We can't do that to you!" Mom exclaimed as she put her hands on my thigh and grabbed my hand. </p><p>"Please do it." She smiled and looked at Dad as I did. </p><p>"Are you sure?" I nodded. </p><p>"I can watch myself. Yous go have fun." I said. </p><p>"Okay. We'll check up on you." I nodded as they stood up. Dad kissed my head and they disappeared into the sea of people. </p><p>I sighed and started to draw shapes on the table as I sat there bored out of my mind. I didn't want to look at the chaos since it was so hectic and it honestly hurt my head with everything going on at once. Why couldn't they have let me at home? I would have just been next door. </p><p>All of a sudden somebody sat in front of me. I looked up to be met with a pair of dark brown eyes and just overall beauty. </p><p>"What are you doing over here all by yourself?" He had an accent that rolled off his tongue beautifully. </p><p>"Oh, I'm just letting my parents enjoy the party so I'm waiting," I explained as I slightly looked down. Why is he talking to me? He's so pretty!</p><p>"Would you like to go inside away from the chaos?" He asked. </p><p>"It's chaos in there too." He slightly smiled and stood up with his hand reached out to me. </p><p>"C'mon, Love." Without really thinking about my parents I grabbed his hand and went with him since I wanted away from all the people. Hold on, he just called me Love. I like it way more than I should. </p><p>We went back into the chaotic, yet massive mansion and up some stairs and into a room filled with books, two black leather reading chairs, and a black leather couch. He let go of my hand, so I looked at a few of the books. Quidditch Through the Ages, what in the world is quidditch? Secrets of the Darkest Art, Advanced Potion Making, Basic Hexes for the Busy and Vexed, Magick Moste Evile, I've never heard of these books in my life. Are they even real?</p><p>"C'mere, Love." I looked over at the couch to see him sitting on it. I went over and sat a bit away from him. He turned so he was facing me which caused me to slightly turn as well to face him. </p><p>"Tell me about yourself." He said. </p><p>"Um, well my Mom's a famous actress, my Dad's a famous singer, we live right next door-" I glanced at him to see him slightly smile at that. </p><p>"-I'm going to be a senior once school starts up, I'm 16 that's it really," I said and looked at him to see him looking at me while still slightly smiling. I loved it, his smile, it sent tingles through my body which excited me. I've never felt this way in my life. </p><p>"There has to be more. Do you have a boyfriend?" I shook my head. </p><p>"I'll never have one, I'm not cut out for it." His eyes quickly narrowed once those words left my mouth. He looked mean so to speak yet still so pretty. </p><p>"You're cut out for whatever you want no matter what." </p><p>"But I'm too big. No boy is ever going to like me." I hated these conversations. Mom always tries to have them with me and I hate it each time.</p><p>"Don't you ever talk about yourself like that again. Understood?" I swear his voice got deeper and his eyes got darker. </p><p>"Yes." He slightly smiled and somewhat scooted closer to me. </p><p>"What's your name, Love?" </p><p>"Sophia Porter. What's yours?" I've been talking to this guy and I don't even know his name. I'm living a life of danger. </p><p>"My name's Tom Riddle-" He's the neighbor!</p><p>"-, but call me Daddy."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. 2, mr. riddle</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sophia's pov</p><p>'...call me Daddy' ran through my head the whole time. After he said that the door opened to my parents who weren't even the slightest bit tipsy. I can't call him Daddy, I just can't. </p><p>"Mom?" She hummed as we went upstairs. </p><p>"Have you ever called Dad-" I started but got interrupted by Dad. </p><p>"Mr. Riddle, what a pleasure to meet you again!" Dad exclaimed which excited Mom. She loves meeting new people and she's been wanting to meet Tom ever since she saw his house. My parents didn't really get the chance to talk to him last night because I dragged them away from him. </p><p>Mom grabbed my hand and dragged me downstairs, it was like I was her best friend at times which I was grateful for since I didn't really have friends, but it got annoying sometimes. We got to the door and there he was dressed in a similar outfit from last night. The man that's pretty, the one with the beautiful accent that fits him oh so well, the one that that looks good even when he looks mad, the one that wants me to call him Daddy. </p><p>He instantly looked at me and slightly smiled like he did last night which sent chills in me once again. The four of us went into the living room and he made me sit beside him. Mom and Dad talked his ear off until Mom noticed what time it was. </p><p>"We're gonna be late for getting shorts, Soph!" Mom exclaimed and shot up. Mom always wanted us to match which was cute, but it got old at times. </p><p>"Let me go get money for you," Dad said so they went upstairs. </p><p>I looked beside me at Tom to see him already looking at me. </p><p>"Shorts?" He asked with a small smirk. </p><p>"What does that mean?" I asked ignoring what he just asked. What does he want with me? I'm not special or anything. </p><p>He sat up more and faced me. </p><p>"Will you come over when you come home?" I just looked at him. I don't even know him, I know nothing about him besides that he's my neighbor, he's wealthy as can be, and he throws chaotic parties. </p><p>"No. I don't know you." </p><p>"Come over and get to know me." I did want to know more about him. He was mysterious and quiet.</p><p>"No." A small smirk formed on his face once again. </p><p>"Daddy wants you to." </p><p>"No!" I quickly looked away from him just for him to sit in front of me on the coffee table and put his finger under my chin so I would look at him. </p><p>"Please? I wanna know more about you, Princess." Princess? He called me Love last night and now Princess? He's going to kill me. </p><p>"Nobody's called me that before." He smiled at that which made me melt and whimper. I can't believe myself. I hope Mom and Dad didn't hear that. </p><p>"Oh, Princess. Is Daddy gonna see you later?" He asked. I nodded yes. "Words." </p><p>"Yes." </p><p>"Yes, what?" He is not making me say it. </p><p>Oh, but he is. </p><p>"Yes, Daddy." He really smiled which made me smile instantly. His smile just made you want to smile and I couldn't help myself, he made me feel like I've never felt before. </p><p>"Good girl." He kissed my cheek which I loved way too much. Dad kisses my cheek, but this felt like something. It felt like a million mini fireworks at the spot his lips previously were. </p><p>Feet came running down the stairs so we looked to see my parents. We stood up and I looked up at him. He's so much taller than me, I loved it. </p><p>"It was so nice meeting you, Mr. Riddle!" Mom beamed at him. </p><p>"And you." Mom also quickly said bye to Dad and ran out the door without me. </p><p>"She'll be back. Give me a hug." Dad said so I did. </p><p>"I love you. I want you to get at least three pairs, alright?" </p><p>"Why can't you come with?" He always helped me when we went shopping since I hated shopping. Mom wanted me to get everything and all that while I never wanted anything. It would always overwhelm me by how crazy she would get and Dad knew how to calm me down. </p><p>"She doesn't want me to. I told her to calm down and be patient. If you need me call me." I nodded as the door opened to Mom.</p><p>"Soph, let's go!" She is so much like a teenager. I looked back at Dad just for him to kiss my head so I squeezed his hand three times since I didn't tell him that I loved him. </p><p>"Have fun." I nodded and looked at Tom who was already looking at me. </p><p>"I think I'll be leaving now." He said to Dad. Tom looked back at me and I wanted to melt.</p><p>"Let me walk you out." I nodded as well as Dad. </p><p>"Okay." </p><p>I went out first with Tom behind me. I stood by a bush and turned around to face him. </p><p>"I'll see you later, okay?" He asked. </p><p>"Okay, Daddy." He slightly smiled and kissed my cheek once again. </p><p>"Be good." He said as he walked me over to the car. </p><p>"Of course." He opened my door so I got in and he closed it. </p><p>"Have fun." </p><p>"Thank you!" Mom smiled as I looked at him and slightly nodded. He backed up and started walking to his house and Mom drove off. </p><p>I can't wait until I come home.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. 3, the she-devil</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sophia's pov</p><p>I almost had a breakdown while shopping, well I kinda did have one. Mom used her mother skills and calmed me down and we went home after it. </p><p>"How many shorts did you get?" Dad asked quickly as he came running out of the house as Mom got out of the car and I looked at him. </p><p>"Five and two shirts and a pair of shoes," I said as he opened my door. </p><p>"Look at you! I knew you'd get lots of stuff!" He grabbed the bags and we went into the house. </p><p>"By the way your sister called, she's coming over tomorrow," Dad said to Mom as we went up the steps. Mom's sister would be the she-devil or Milly. I hated Mom's sister, so did Dad. Mom's sister flirted with Dad non-stop and Mom was starting to really notice, she thought it was fun and games, but it wasn't. Mom turned around and looked at Dad. </p><p>"I think we should invite Mr. Riddle over for dinner tomorrow if she's coming. I think they'll really get along great." No. That cannot happen. I don't want the she-devil flirting with him. </p><p>"In fact, I'm going to go over and ask him." </p><p>"Can I do it?" I asked. I really wanted to see him and I'm supposed to be going over there. </p><p>"Tell him six o'clock." I nodded and left. </p><p>I honestly got lost through the trees trying to get to his house, but I made it. </p><p>"Princess." I looked to my right to see him. He came over to me, kissed my head, grabbed my hand, and dragged me to his house. It looked so bare without all the chaos. </p><p>We went into the house, down a hallway, and into a living room. I sat on the couch and looked up at him as he stood in front of me. </p><p>"I'll be back." He said with his eyes narrowed. </p><p>I looked around the room, it was huge. The ceiling was so high up. How does it get clean? </p><p>As I was looking around some more Tom came back with a glass of water. He gave it to me so I took a drink. </p><p>"Did you have a successful shopping trip?" I nodded as he sat down beside me. </p><p>"What'd you get?"</p><p>"Five shorts, two shirts, and a pair of shoes." He nodded. </p><p>"You should wear those shorts sometime." I just looked at him as he looked at me. </p><p>"Tell me about yourself." He narrowed his eyes for a second. </p><p>"I'm 24, I moved here about two months ago-" He's 24? Mom's sister is for sure going to love him and his cute accent. </p><p>~</p><p>I looked out of the window to notice that it was dark. What time even is it? We just sat there and talked about ourselves which obviously made time fly. </p><p>"Oh! Mom wants to know if you'll come to dinner tomorrow night at six." I rolled my eyes right after when I remembered the she-devil was going to be there. </p><p>"What was that about?" </p><p>"My Mom's sister is gonna be there! We hate her!"</p><p>"Why?"</p><p>"She flirts with Dad all the time and she thinks she can get any guy she wants which she can!" </p><p>"How old is she?"</p><p>"24." He smiled and pulled me closer to him. </p><p>"Don't worry, Princess. Daddy only has eyes for you." </p><p>"What does that mean? Is that normal?" He looked at me and played with my hair. </p><p>"Normal's irrelevant, it means whatever we want it to mean." I still frowned up at him. Why does he want me to call him that? Is it a special name? I have so many questions. </p><p>"Just trust me." I nodded as I still looked up at him. </p><p>"I'll go to your house for dinner tomorrow night if you go on a date with me." </p><p>"Where?" </p><p>"I'll find a place. Will you?" I nodded. </p><p>"I would love to, Daddy." He smiled and pulled me closer to him. </p><p>He turned so his back was at the corner of the couch and he pulled me into him so I was somewhat laying on him. He sat up and rested his chin on my shoulder as he played with my hair. I loved this, I never want to leave or him to let go of me. </p><p>"Don't worry, Baby, nothing's going to come between us." I slightly looked at him just for him to kiss my cheek. </p><p>I looked down at his hand that was on my thigh and grabbed it. I grabbed his other hand and made them go around me as the phone rang. </p><p>"Daddy, I don't wanna leave." I murmured as the phone rang again when it stopped the first time. </p><p>"I don't want you to leave either, Princess." He murmured as the phone rang for the third time. I swear it got louder each time. It rang the fourth so he kissed my head, got up, and went to it. </p><p>I literally met this guy not even 24 hours ago and I don't wanna leave him, I call him Daddy, and I let him touch me. This can't be normal, but maybe it is for a 16-year-old. </p><p>16, I'm only 16, it's not legal for us to be together. We can't do whatever it is we're doing. </p><p>"What's wrong, Love?" He asked as he came back. </p><p>"I'm 16." He pulled me back into him when he sat down. </p><p>"It's okay. We just have to be a secret until we are legal." </p><p>"Why do I like you so much?" He slightly smiled at that. </p><p>"I don't know why, but I like you just as much. Actually, I'm pretty sure I like you more." I pouted at that. It's not possible for us to like each other so soon. </p><p>"It hasn't even been 24 hours." </p><p>"We're just special. Your Dad called and said you have to go home. I think we should go so you don't get in trouble." He got up and helped me up once I nodded. We went out a different door, we were outback. </p><p>We got to the tree edge that separated our properties and stopped. He grabbed my face and pulled me into him so we were hugging. </p><p>"You're a special little girl. You're Daddy's special little girl." </p><p>"I am?" I've really grown to him being Daddy and it's only been a few hours since I started calling him that. </p><p>"Only you." He pulled away and kissed my head. </p><p>"I'll see you tomorrow, Princess." </p><p>"Okay, Daddy." He slightly smiled and let go of me so I went over to my house, I looked back at him to see him backing up and I went into the house. </p><p>"There you are!" Mom yelled and pulled me into her. </p><p>"You've been at Mr. Riddle's this whole time?" Dad asked while not looking the happiest. </p><p>"Yes, we were talking." He nodded. </p><p>"Is he coming tomorrow?" I nodded. </p><p>"Hopefully they'll like each other." Hopefully not.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. 4, dinner with milly and tømmy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sophia's pov</p><p>I wore a pair of my new shorts, shirt, and my shoes much to Mom and Dad's liking for the dinner. </p><p>"You look very nice in your new clothes, Sweetie," Dad said and kissed my head. </p><p>"Thank you, Dad." He smiled and squeezed my hand three times so I did it back with a smile. We went downstairs as we heard the she-devil's annoying voice. As it got louder it stopped when a knock came from the door. Tom! I quickly went over to the door and opened it to see him. </p><p>"Hi, Princess." He smiled which made me smile. </p><p>"Hi, Daddy." He smiled even more and came in as Dad came over. </p><p>We went into the kitchen to see Mom and the she-devil sitting and talking at the table. The two looked at the three of us and I wanted to die, Tom's so gonna like her. </p><p>"Jack!" The she-devil beamed at Dad. I went and sat down by Mom and Tom sat beside me which would also be in front of the she-devil. </p><p>"And who are you?" She asked Tom. </p><p>"Tom Riddle." She smiled at that. </p><p>"I'm Milly!-" She kept asking him questions which Mom and Dad were both ecstatic about. I, on the other hand, was not ecstatic about it or this event. </p><p>I just sat there and ate my food as they all talked. Mom, Dad, and the she-devil started talking about something so Tom looked at me and grabbed my hand so I would look at him, but I wouldn't. </p><p>"Can I go to my room?" I asked quickly.</p><p>"Please, you're ruining things kid." I got up and quickly went upstairs to my room. I sat on my bed facing the wall and just looked down at my feet so I wouldn't cry. I shouldn't even be upset. They're all adults, he's an adult, he shouldn't have to talk to me. It's not like we're dating or anything, it's illegal. </p><p>A few seconds later my door opened and closed and Tom crouched down in front of me. </p><p>"Baby." And tears ran down my face as I looked at him so he pulled me into him and let me cry into him. </p><p>The door opened again a few seconds later so I looked to see Dad. </p><p>"Can I talk to you for a minute?" He asked Tom. </p><p>"Yeah. You sit, I'll be right back." Tom said to me. I let go of him and sat back down. He kissed my head and went with Dad out to the hallway. I hope the talk doesn't take long. Not even two minutes later they came back in. </p><p>"She's gonna be staying here for a few days," Dad said to me as he sat beside me. If the she-devil is then I'm not. </p><p>"I don't wanna be here with her!" </p><p>"I know, I know." He said and pulled me into him. </p><p>"Would you wanna stay with me for those few days?" Tom asked. I nodded quickly which made him slightly smile. I wanna stay with him every day. </p><p>"I'll go tell your mother, you pack some clothes." I nodded and Dad left. </p><p>Tom sat down and pulled me into him once again. </p><p>"You don't ruin anything. You make it better." He said which made me look at him. He wiped my face and kissed my cheek. </p><p>"I'm not crying because of that, I could care less about that. I crying because-"</p><p>"I wasn't talking to you." I nodded. </p><p>"I shouldn't care though, it's not like we're dating," I said as I stood up. </p><p>He grabbed my hands and pulled me back so I was standing between his legs. </p><p>"You should care though, we may not be dating yet, but we're still together."</p><p>"Why me? I'm 16 and ugly! You're 24 and the most prettiest thing on this planet who could have any girl you want! Why me?" </p><p>"Don't call yourself ugly. If you do it again I'll-" </p><p>"You'll what? Punish me? Do it, Daddy!" I went over to my dresser after my little outburst and got some clothes out of it. I turned around from getting them just to see Tom's chest. I looked up at him as he grabbed my throat. What is he doing? </p><p>"Punishing you sounds like a really good idea, Princess." He did not. </p><p>He pulled me closer and kissed the side of my mouth which somewhat excited me. It was close to a kiss and I've never had my first kiss. </p><p>"But I'm not gonna do it because you haven't even had your first kiss yet." I looked away from him in embarrassment. </p><p>"Don't be embarrassed, I'll kiss you soon."</p><p>"Why not tonight?" I asked. </p><p>"We'll see, okay?" </p><p>"Okay, Daddy." He smiled and kissed my cheek as he let go of my throat. </p><p>"Do you have a bag for your clothes?" I opened a drawer and found one. I put my clothes, hairbrush, and a few other essentials in the bag. He grabbed it and we went downstairs. </p><p>"Tommy!" She-devil beamed. </p><p>"Don't call me that." He said and went towards the door with Mom and Dad following us. </p><p>I looked back at Mom and Dad just for them to pull me into a hug. </p><p>"You be good, call if you need anything."</p><p>"Yes, I know. Have fun." We said love you and Tom and I left. </p><p>Once we got a good distance away from the house he grabbed my hand and pulled me closer to him. </p><p>"You don't like the name Tommy?" I questioned. </p><p>"I hate it."</p><p>"It's cute, Tommy!" He looked at me. </p><p>"I'll let you call me that, that's it." </p><p>"I feel so special." </p><p>"Good, you are." He pulled me closer and kissed my head. </p><p>These few days better go slow, I don't wanna be away from him.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. 5, the firsts</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sophia's pov</p><p>I woke up to see Tom above me playing with my hair. He noticed I was awake and kissed my head so I snuggled into him more. We just laid there for a while in silence. I want this every day. </p><p>"What do you want for breakfast?" </p><p>"Pancakes." He nodded and sat up which caused me to whine and hold onto him tighter. He slightly chuckled and ran his fingers through my hair. </p><p>"I have to make us breakfast, Princess."</p><p>"More cuddles, Daddy." He pulled me up more as he laid back down. We cuddled some more which I loved. He eventually convinced me that we needed to eat so we went down to the kitchen and made pancakes. </p><p>"Do people work here?" I asked when I noticed the house was bare besides the two of us. </p><p>"No. I do it all myself." </p><p>"How?" </p><p>"Magic." I shook my head and put the batter on the pan. </p><p>Once we were done making the food and eating we got ready and I convinced him to not wear such formal clothes since he convinced me to wear my new shorts. Once we were dressed I wanted to see the whole mansion so he gave me a tour. The place was huge and I swear it never ended. </p><p>"You can go in any room you want whenever you want except for the rooms in this hallway, okay?" He asked when we got to a very dark hallway. I didn't like the hallway. </p><p>"Okay, Daddy." </p><p>He smiled and we went exploring some more. You could hide in this mansion and never get found. When we were done inside we went exploring outside. </p><p>"You don't seem like the pool or beach person," I said when we walked around the pool and headed towards the mini beach. He shook his head, "Not really." </p><p>We went to the dock and went all the way to the end. He wrapped his arms around me from behind me as we looked over at all the other houses and the water. </p><p>"We've only known each other for four days, but it feels like a lifetime." He murmured. </p><p>"I want it to be a lifetime." </p><p>"It will be, don't worry."</p><p>~ </p><p>We were in the car and he was driving us somewhere. He told me that we were going on the date he asked me on. While he was driving he reached over and grabbed my hand and pulled it to him. We slowed down after a bit and stopped once we got in the grass. He let go of my hand and grabbed the blanket that was in the back. </p><p>"Don't move." I nodded as he got out and came over to my side and opened my door. </p><p>"Thank you, Daddy." He smiled and pulled me into him. </p><p>"You're welcome, Princess." </p><p>We walked into the field of grass and he put the blanket down. He just looked at it once it was down so I went over to it, crouched down, and pushed it down to see if it would get wet. It didn't so I sat on it and looked up at him. He did the exact same thing as I did which made me smile. I laid down and pulled him so he laid beside me. </p><p>"What do we do? I've never done this." He whispered. </p><p>"You just lay here and enjoy each other's company and talk if you want." He nodded and pulled me closer to him. He put his hand on my knee, since I had my right leg propped up, and slowly trailed his hand down to the beginning of my shorts. </p><p>"You look really good in these shorts, Love." He murmured as he ran his hand up and down my thigh. </p><p>"Thank you." He hummed as his hand went to my inner thigh and lower. </p><p>"Why me?" He stopped rubbing my thigh quickly. </p><p>"I don't know why, but ever since I saw you I knew I wanted you and now I have you and I don't wanna lose you." He explained as he looked up. </p><p>"You won't lose me, Daddy." </p><p>"I better not or else I'll be very upset." He'd get over me in a heartbeat for sure. </p><p>We got quiet again as we laid there and looked up at the trees and the sun and the sky. He continued to rub my thigh, his hand got progressively closer to my private parts, but I just let him go until he leaned up and looked down at me. </p><p>"Can I kiss you?" I nodded. </p><p>"Words."</p><p>"Yes, Daddy." He leaned down slowly and kissed me. It by far had to have been the best thing I've felt in my whole life. He pulled away, but I pulled his face down and we made out for a bit. </p><p>"How was your first kiss?" He asked as he moved my hair. </p><p>"The best thing I've felt all my life." He smiled and kissed me a few more times before he sat up and looked down at me. </p><p>"Daddy!" I whined and grabbed his hand and slightly tugged on it. </p><p>"You're gonna want Daddy to kiss you all the time now won't you?" I nodded. </p><p>"I need my Daddy kisses." </p><p>"Daddy needs your kisses too, Little One." Another nickname that's going to kill me. That's four now, I don't think I'll be able to handle it. Especially not with these kisses!</p><p>"Daddy," I whined as he leaned down to me. </p><p>"Daddy's right here." He murmured against my lips and kissed me. We made out the whole time in the field and I loved every minute of it. I loved every minute with him to be exact. I wanna be with him for eternity. I <br/>hope we will be together for eternity.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. 6, tøm’s side øf the støry</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tom's pov</p><p>Seeing her at that party has probably been the best thing to ever happen to me. What's going to be the best thing to ever happen to me is when we get married, I hope we do. I just want to be with her for eternity. Originally I wasn't even going to have a party that night, but I decided to have it since I was bored, that's the only reason I have the parties honestly. I went outside from getting a drink inside to see her, my princess, my baby, my little girl, my world. She was sitting at a table all by herself drawing shapes on the table as she looked down at it. Before I went down I took in her appearance, she had on a red dress, a few bracelets, a necklace, earrings, flats, and her hair was down and slightly curly at the bottom. It was different from every girl, their hair was either short or up so it seemed short. She wasn't skinny like all the other girls either which made her look even better in that dress and everything else she wore. I could tell she was nervous right away, but she wanted away from all the chaos so I took her in the house and to the library. We sat down and she told me about herself. She was 16, she did look young so I didn't expect her to be over 18 like everyone else at the party. <br/>When I told her to call me Daddy she just looked at me until the door opened to her parents which I wasn't happy about, but I faked being happy. I don't really know why I wanted her to call me that, but I'm glad I did. <br/>I noticed her parents were thin, but I shrugged it off. She's just the most adorable thing and her weight doesn't matter just as long as she's healthy. <br/>The next day I went over to her house to see her because I found out she was my neighbor which made us being together a little bit easier. She came over to my house later that day after she went shopping with her mother and we just talked and talked and talked and I never wanted her to leave. She didn't want to leave either which I was happy about, she finally warmed up to me even though we didn't even know each other for 24 hours. <br/>The next day I went to her house for dinner. She opened the door and instantly smiled at me when she saw me, I just wanted to squeeze her, but I couldn't because her stupid family was there. Her aunt or as she likes to call her 'the she-devil' would not stop talking to me. I could tell it was making her upset which I hated with everything in me. I went upstairs after her when she went upstairs and she cried into me. I hated when she cried, it made me want to kill whoever made her upset. <br/>When she stayed with me for those few days I loved it. I loved waking up to see her cuddled into me, when she would wake up she would snuggle into me even more and I loved it. I wanted to wake up to this every single day, I wanted to wake up to her every single day more specifically. We would get up, eat, get dressed, and talk. That's how most of our days went. <br/>I woke up first like I always did one of those days and I swear she was closer to me. I think every morning she would be closer to me and I loved it. When she woke up she didn't want to get out of bed but I convinced her. That day I showed her around the house, you could hide in here and never get found honestly. We were going down the hallway when we made it to 'my' hallway you could say. It was the hallway, well the rooms in the hallway, that were used when I killed somebody. I used all six of the room, sometimes just one or all of them at the same time. I hope she doesn't mind when I do tell her that I kill people, I actually hope she'll like it so we can do it together.<br/>Later that day I decide to take her on a date since I already asked her if she would go on one with me. I found a field full of grass and trees and we laid there, I didn't know what to do which was embarrassing, but she didn't mind. I also kissed her that day. I was her first kiss and that's not the only first thing I'm gonna be to her and do to her. <br/>The kiss was something I never experienced in my life, I've had my fair share of kisses, but this one obviously beat them. Whenever I would pull away she would pull me right back which I loved. <br/>After we decided we were done making out in a field on a blanket we went back to my house and just made out on the couch. When it was time for bed we made out in the bedroom until we got a shower and we stayed with each other since she insisted and we talked. When we were done with that we got in bed, cuddled and made out until we got tired. </p><p>I never want this to end.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. 7, daddy marks</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sophia's pov</p><p>It was the last day I was staying at Tom's because the she-devil was going home tonight. I honestly did not want to go back home at all, I just wanted to stay here and be with Tom. </p><p>I was currently sitting at the pool with my feet in the water when he came over and sat beside me. </p><p>"Will you be my girlfriend?" He asked as he played with my fingers. </p><p>"Of course I will be, Daddy," I said a little too quickly. He smiled and pulled me closer to him. </p><p>"Can we go in now?" I nodded. He stood up, pulled me up, and dragged me up to his bedroom. </p><p>He laid on the bed so I laid beside him and snuggled into him. He put his hand on my inner thigh and began running his hand up and down like when we went on our date. I watched him as he slightly touched me, he did it a few times then actually touched me. He put his hand on it and rubbed up and down. I wanted more. </p><p>"Daddy." He hummed. I moved my hips and looked up at him. </p><p>He leaned down and we started making out as he continued to touch me. Without really thinking I grabbed his hand and made it go underneath my shorts. He pulled away from me and took my shorts off of me quite quickly. I made grabby hands so he came back down to me so we continued making out and he proceeded to touch me through my panties which made me whine and move my hips a lot. I just wanted to feel his fingers honestly. I pulled my panties down so he took them off of me without interrupting our making out and touched me. It felt so foreign yet so good. </p><p>"Daddy," I whined when he pulled away. </p><p>"Moan for Daddy, Princess." And I did when he kept touching my clit. We never learned about it in school, but Mom taught me which was embarrassing at the time. </p><p>I looked up at Tom to see him slightly smiling at me. </p><p>"You're so beautiful." </p><p>"Daddy." I whimpered in response.</p><p>He stopped concentrating on my clit and stuck one finger inside of me then two which somewhat shocked me. His fingers glided in and out of so easily and they felt so good. Another foreign thing that felt good. I opened my legs up wider for him which made him smirk. </p><p>"Good girl." He said and leaned down to my face as I started moaning more. </p><p>He looked down at my neck and kissed it a few times as I tilted it to the side for him. He stopped fingering me and kissing my neck for a few seconds before he started sucking my neck as well as biting and kissing it and somewhat grinding on my thigh. </p><p>"Daddy!" He fingered me faster and bit my neck a little harder as well after I moaned.  </p><p>"Fuck." He muttered as he looked at me. </p><p>"I wanna fuck you so bad, Princess." I nodded. </p><p>"Please, Daddy. I need you." His fingers are great, but I bet he is too. I rolled my hips onto his hand as he took his fingers out of me. He brought them to my mouth so I sucked them as I held his hand. </p><p>"You're such a good girl." </p><p>He took his hand back after a bit and took my shirt and bra off of me which caused me to quickly cover myself, well try to. </p><p>"Don't hide from Daddy." He started from my neck and kissed all the way down my body to my thighs. He came back up so I pulled his shirt off of him. We looked at each other for a few seconds so I grabbed the back of his neck and pulled him down to me so we made out once again. </p><p>He pulled away and took his pants and underwear off of him. He kneeled in front of me, grabbed himself and rubbed against me which I loved. I didn't really see him, but he felt so good. </p><p>"Oh, Daddy." He smiled at that. </p><p>"Oh, Baby." He slowly put surely entered me which somewhat hurt, unlike his fingers. His fingers just slipped into me while his length went slower. </p><p>"Daddy!" I whimpered as I wiggled my toes from the pain. </p><p>"I know, I know. It'll go away." He reassured as he pinned my hips down which caused me to moan yet whimper. </p><p>He leaned down to my face and kissed me a few times as his pace quickened. He pulled away and looked over me as I moaned and a smile formed on his face. </p><p>"You look so good under me with your cute moans." He cooed. </p><p>"Daddy," I whined as I tried to somewhat sit up but he pushed me down. </p><p>"Faster, Daddy," I said as he kept going the same pace. He went faster and as he did my moans got louder. He looked down at us, pinned my hips down harder, and went as fast as he could which left me a moaning mess. My moaning got increasingly louder as I was about to orgasm. </p><p>"Fuck, Daddy," I whined as I tried to roll over but he wouldn't let me after I orgasmed. </p><p>"You came all over Daddy, Princess." He breathed as he looked down at us. </p><p>"I huh?" What does that mean?</p><p>"You came." He said as he kept thrusting into me. Why is he still doing it?</p><p>"Daddy, I came, stop it." It still felt so good. </p><p>"Daddy didn't cum yet, Princess." I just looked at him. He took himself out of me and sat down. What does that mean?!</p><p>"C'mere." I did and laid on my stomach beside him. I looked at him and took him all in. He was so big and sticky looking. </p><p>"Do you wanna touch Daddy?"</p><p>"'M scared." I murmured as I got closer to him. He smiled and shook his head. </p><p>"Don't be scared." He laid down so I laid my head on his stomach and started touching his length. I just trailed my finger up and down it until I grabbed it which made him groan and my hand all sticky. </p><p>"Daddy." I had no clue what to do. </p><p>"Up and down." I moved my hand up and scooted closer to it so I licked the tip. I held him at the bottom and sucked him for a bit like I would a lollipop. My lollipop. He's better than a lollipop though, way better. </p><p>"Am I doing it right, Daddy?" I asked. </p><p>"God are you." I hummed and just licked him like a lollipop until I stuck what I could of him in my mouth and did it that way. </p><p>"Baby." I hummed as a gooey liquid shot into my mouth. It tasted sweet so I swallowed it and sucked him some more which caused more sweet gooey stuff to shoot into my mouth and him to groan. </p><p>"Look at me and open your mouth." I did as he told me what to do. He nodded so I swallowed and showed him that it was gone. </p><p>"Fuck." He pulled me to him and we made out again. </p><p>"You taste sweet, Daddy," I said as he pulled me closer and sucked on my neck. </p><p>"I do?" I hummed. </p><p>"You tasted so good." I pouted when he looked at me. </p><p>"Why are you pouting?"</p><p>"I want more." He smiled and kissed my neck. </p><p>"You'll get more later. We need to get a shower." He got us off the bed and dragged me into the bathroom. I looked in the mirror and somewhat screeched. </p><p>"Daddy, my neck! You gave me Daddy marks!" I had three red bruises on my neck on the right side and a few bite marks by them. He smiled and wrapped his arms around me from behind. </p><p>"You'll be getting more Daddy marks." He kissed my shoulder and went to the shower. He turned it on and got in when it was warm enough. </p><p>"Baby!" I quickly went over and got in. He instantly pulled me into him so I got wet from the water. </p><p>"We'll figure out something so your parents don't see them, okay?" </p><p>"Okay, Daddy." </p><p>I hope they don't see them, I don't want to get in trouble.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. 8, annøying parents</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sophia's pov</p><p>Mom and Dad didn't notice my Daddy marks which I was thankful for. Tom stayed for dinner and his hand would not leave my thigh which made me very happy. He just made me very happy in general. When Mom and Dad went upstairs for his money that he refused to take for watching me, he moved my hair and looked at the Daddy marks he gave me and he kissed me. </p><p>"I'm gonna miss you, Princess." I pouted when he told me that. I don't want him to leave.</p><p>"Don't pout, I'll find a way to see you tomorrow so don't even think about it." I nodded. I just wanna be with him every day all day. </p><p>While he was leaving I stopped him and hugged him. I just couldn't help myself. I eventually let go as he kissed my head as discreetly as he could. He said bye again and left so I went into the house and to my room to put my clothes away. </p><p>"You like him don't you?" Mom asked as she came in and leaned on my door frame. </p><p>"Huh?" I asked with wide eyes. It's not that obvious, is it?</p><p>"You like Mr. Riddle! Don't deny it, he's hot!" She exclaimed. </p><p>"Lilly!" Dad yelled from downstairs. </p><p>"I can look, but I can't touch!" Yeah, she can't touch because he's mine. Nobody can touch and when I see him again I'm going to give him Princess marks so they all know!</p><p>"Sweetie." I hummed and continued with my clothes. </p><p>"Does he have a wife?" I shook my head. </p><p>"Girlfriend?" I nodded instantly. Me! I'm his girlfriend and nobody's going to change that hopefully. </p><p>"Did you meet her?" </p><p>"You could say that. Can I take a nap? I'm really tired." I lied, I just wanted her to leave me alone. </p><p>"Oh yeah, we'll be downstairs if you need us." I nodded and she closed the door. </p><p>I continued putting my stuff away. When I was done I looked out of my window to see the huge mansion and Tom at the window of the scary hallway looking down.  </p><p>I shook my head and laid on my bed and looked up at the ceiling. I can't believe I lost my virginity after knowing a guy for a few days and he's eight years older than I am and he's my boyfriend. My first ever boyfriend. I hope he's the last as well. </p><p>~</p><p>I woke up the next day from my nap the prior day and got a shower. I went downstairs, ate some breakfast, and decided to go out back to the beach. I was walking and not paying attention to where I was going when I ran into someone. </p><p>"I'm sorry! I wasn't pa-" I looked up to see that it was Tom. </p><p>"-Daddy!" He smiled as I hugged him tightly. </p><p>"Do you wanna go on a walk?" I nodded so we did while holding hands. </p><p>"I wanna give you a Princess mark since you gave me a Daddy mark," I said. Well, a few Daddy marks I should say. </p><p>"You will." After a moment he spoke again, "Princess, you do know that they're called hickeys right?" I shook my head. </p><p>"That's okay, Daddy and Princess marks sound even better." He reassured. </p><p>"How comes I don't know what any of it is?" I asked with my eyebrows furrowed up at him. </p><p>"Because you're only a little girl." I sighed and leaned my head on him. </p><p>"I think your dad hates me." He said as we turned around again. I looked to see Dad watching us as Mom came out of the house. </p><p>"Well, he needs to get used to you because you're not going anywhere." </p><p>"Is somebody possessive?" I nodded. </p><p>"I will tell you what happened later." He nodded as we got closer to my parents. </p><p>Mom smiled at us as Dad had his eyes narrowed. I ignored them and sat down on the grass. Before Tom could sit Dad wanted to talk to him so they went and talked by the water. They need to leave Tom alone and give him back to me. </p><p>"You don't like him, huh?" Mom asked as I watched Dad talk to Tom who just looked at him, listening. </p><p>"It would be illegal, Mom!" </p><p>"You can like him you just can't date him." If only she knew. </p><p>"Yeah." </p><p>"I bet he likes you too." I nodded and hummed as the two came over. Tom sat beside me so I laid down and grabbed his hand. I didn't care yet I did. I just wanted Tom, and Mom was annoying me as well as Dad with his judgmental looks and stealing him from me!</p><p>I looked at the back of Tom and almost ran my fingers over his back. I looked at him just for him to look at me. He turned so he was facing me and slightly smiled at me. </p><p>"I gotta go, but I'll see you tonight, okay?" He whispered so only I could hear. I nodded not very happy that he was leaving. He pulled me up and kissed my hand. </p><p>He said he had to go and left. I just sat there and looked down at my feet. He'll be back later.</p><p>~</p><p>It was around seven at night when I heard tapping from my window. I looked to see the top of Tom's head. </p><p>"Tom!" I hissed and opened up the window just for him to crawl in. I sat on my bed as I watched him get up off of the floor. He stood up and smiled at me which made me smile. His smile is so contagious. </p><p>"What are you doing here?" He laid on my bed and pulled me into him. </p><p>"I told you I was coming to see you today, didn't I?" </p><p>"Well we saw each earlier so I thought that was it." He shook his head as I snuggled into him.  </p><p>"Daddy needed to see you, Princess." </p><p>"Can I give you hickeys?" I asked as I looked up at him. </p><p>"I thought they were called Princess marks?" I sat up and he grabbed my hands. </p><p>"I didn't know what they were really called." I murmured as I looked down at our hands. </p><p>"I think Princess marks and Daddy marks sound better." I didn't say anything so he spoke again. </p><p>"Fine, you wanna give me hickeys?" I nodded. </p><p>"Then I get to give you more where everyone can see them."</p><p>"No! I'll get in trouble!" He pulled me closer to him and grabbed my face as I freaked out. </p><p>"Daddy." I slightly whimpered. I don't wanna get in trouble if I do then my parents will for sure know that Tom gave me them because I'm always with him if I'm not at home. </p><p>"Daddy's right here, Princess." He held me as I started falling asleep.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. 9, i missed yøu</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sophia's pov </p><p>I haven't seen Tom for about a week after he snuck into my room through the window and I really missed him. I was walking down at the beach when somebody stood in front of me which caused me to stop. I looked up to see that it was Tom, he smiled down at me but I didn't smile back and he noticed instantly. </p><p>"Baby." </p><p>"Sophia!" I turned around to see Dad. I started walking but got stopped by Tom. </p><p>"Princess." </p><p>"Let me go, Tom." And he did so I made my way home. </p><p>"Are you okay?" Dad asked as I went into the house. </p><p>"Yes." No, I'm pissed at Tom and I miss him. </p><p>All I wanted was to hug Tom, but I'm not going to because I have to let him know that I'm mad at him for being gone for a week and not even saying bye to me!</p><p>My parents and I sat at the table and ate dinner. When we were done we cleaned up and I went upstairs to the bathroom. </p><p>I was getting a shower when the door opened and the curtain opened to Tom. Are you serious?</p><p>"Tom!" I quickly covered myself with the curtain as he smiled at me. </p><p>"How'd you get in?" I hissed as he just continued to smile at me. </p><p>"Your window's unlocked." He said he got undressed and locked the door. He got in the shower and pulled me into him a bit roughly. </p><p>"What do you want?" I asked as I attempted to cover myself with my hands and arms. </p><p>"I wanted to see my beautiful girlfriend. Stop trying to hide from me, Princess." I gave up and just hugged him like I wanted to in the first place. </p><p>"You didn't say bye to me." I murmured which caused him to pull me closer to him. </p><p>"I tried to, but your dad wouldn't let me." Dad for sure hates Tom, but I don't see why. Tom's great. </p><p>"Then we should spend less time together." </p><p>"No. I'm not spending less time with you. School's gonna start in about two months, that's not a lot of time, Kitten." Kitten? Oh, sweet Jesus. </p><p>"What are we gonna do then?" </p><p>"We're gonna have to sneak around like we already are." I nodded and looked up at him and kissed him. </p><p>"Fuck. I missed you so much." He murmured. </p><p>"No, no, no, no, no, no." He repeated and pulled me into him again when I let go. He only wants to fuck me, great. </p><p>"I missed you. Your kisses are just a bonus. You know that. You know Daddy didn't just miss you about the sexual parts. Daddy missed you, your cute little smile, how your face turns red easily, how you keep your eyes closed a few seconds after I kiss your cheek or your head, your cuddles and snuggles, I missed you." </p><p>"I missed you, Daddy." </p><p>"Daddy's right here." He said as he pulled me back into him and hugged me. </p><p>After the shower, we went to my room and cuddled. </p><p>"Do you still wanna give Daddy Princess marks?" I nodded. </p><p>"Do it." I looked at him and kissed him. He smiled and pulled me on top of him so I was straddling him. </p><p>"Daddy got you." He said as I slightly froze and looked down. I was not used to being on people, well him in particular. </p><p>He kissed my cheek so I relaxed and leaned down to his neck. I kissed it a few times and then started to bite and lick it while still kissing it. He groaned once which excited me. </p><p>"Kitten." I pulled away and looked at him. </p><p>"Daddy." He smiled and pulled my face towards his so we made out. All of a sudden feet started coming up the stairs so he hid under the bed and I sat on my bed and hugged a pillow. My door opened to Dad. What does he want now?</p><p>"We need to talk, Soph."</p><p>"Can it wait till the morning?" I asked as he made his way over to me. </p><p>"It's eight o'clock, you need to stay up later." He said as he sat on my bed beside me. </p><p>"And do what? I'm not gonna hang out with you and Mom while yous make out in the living room." </p><p>"How-" He started, but I cut him off, "I saw and heard yous a few times." He rolled his eyes in response. </p><p>"This can't wait until the morning. I wanna talk to you about Mr. Riddle." Here we go. </p><p>"What about him?" </p><p>"Yous spend an awful lot of time together." Well duh, we're dating. </p><p>"You should be happy I'm getting out of the house and socializing." </p><p>"I am, it's just that he's older than you, Sweetie." I'm well aware. </p><p>"I know."</p><p>"I don't want you getting involved with him." Too late now. </p><p>"I won't, Dad." He nodded. </p><p>"Do you think he's hot?" He asked after a moment of silence. He didn't just ask that. </p><p>"Dad!"</p><p>"What? Your mother asks you the same question!"</p><p>"I can look but I can't touch, Dad." I smiled. </p><p>"I saw yous hug and hold hands." I shrugged in response. </p><p>"It's nothing." </p><p>"Well, you're very comfortable around him." You have no idea. </p><p>"He's a nice guy, Dad. I don't see why you don't like him anymore." </p><p>"Because yous are always together, Sophia."</p><p>"No, we're not!" Tom grabbed the lower half of my leg that was towards the floor and rubbed it which surprisingly calmed me down. </p><p>"He wouldn't do that, Dad." </p><p>"Jack." Mom said as she came upstairs. Tom let go of me quickly as Mom came in. </p><p>"Let her go, you're upsetting her. He's a nice guy like she said." </p><p>"He's older than her." I think we already established this a long time ago. </p><p>"I know! Let's go!" Mom dragged him out and closed my door. We waited a few seconds and Tom got up from under the bed. </p><p>"It's okay." He said and pulled me into him. </p><p>"Let's go to sleep." I nodded so he got under the covers and I also got in and snuggled into him.  I looked up at him so he kissed me. </p><p>"Goodnight, Princess."</p><p>"Goodnight, Daddy."</p><p>- - - </p><p>hello! I’m new to ao3 so I might treat it like wattpad in a sense (like this) since I’m used to it. I just wanted to say thank you for reading this! And I’m very excited to start this ao3 journey, since all the kids on wattpad are assholes and don’t know a good ‘genre’ when they see one and made a hate book about it. Thank you once again and have a good day!</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. 10, the duck</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Lilly's pov</p><p>I knew right when I met him he was after Sophia. I also knew that he was going to get her instantly and that she was going to have to keep the biggest secret of her life from me and her father. <br/>After seeing Sophia and Tom together a few times you could tell that they were together and hiding it the best that they could. They obviously just wanted to be together at all times touching each other like you first do when you get with somebody. </p><p>I went into Sophia's room when Jack started upsetting her about Tom. As I went in I saw his feet under the bed, he quickly moved them which made me slightly smile. He snuck over just to see her and it's been a week. He tried to talk to her a week ago before he disappeared or something, but Jack would not let him. Jack hated him because of how much time he and Sophia were spending together. </p><p>"He's a good guy," I said as I dragged Jack downstairs. </p><p>"He's 24, Lilly! She's 16!" He laid on the couch and covered his face with his hands. </p><p>"He won't do anything to her." But he already did. When she came home from being at his for a few days she had hickeys. I noticed them, but Jack didn't which was a blessing. He would've flipped out. </p><p>"I don't want him to take advantage of her! I don't want him to use her! What does he want with her anyway?"</p><p>"Maybe he likes it." Our daughter was not the thinnest like we were which she hated. That's why she hated shopping so much, nothing fit her so to speak and she hated when they had to make it bigger for her. That's why when we went and got our shorts I made sure they had some in her size. </p><p>"She's different, Jack. She's not thin and she has long hair!" The two main things that were different about her. </p><p>"He likes her because of her hair?" </p><p>"He could!" He shook his head. </p><p>"I know she's your little girl, but you have to trust at least her. She's smart, she won't let him do anything to her if he tried."</p><p>"They spend way to much time together." It was a fairly good amount of time, but they obviously wanted more. </p><p>"No, they don't!" He nodded. </p><p>"Trust her." </p><p>"I do! I don't trust him." Well, he's gonna have to get used to him because he's not going anywhere. </p><p>~ </p><p>The next morning I heard a pop from Sophia's room so I opened the door a little to see Tom appear by his house out of thin air. He is not a wizard. He can't be. Well I mean he can, but still! I bet she doesn't even know!</p><p>I quickly went downstairs, outside, and over to his huge mansion. I knocked on the door one too many times just for him to open it forcefully. </p><p>"Yes?" He asked. I honestly didn't know why I was here. </p><p>I made a few faces with hand movements which caused his eyes to narrow quickly yet he somewhat looked happy yet he looked annoyed. Sophia does the same thing when she doesn't know what to do, she'll make a few faces with hand movements. </p><p>"Jack is gonna be pissed, but I don't care. That is if you say yes. Do you wanna come over for lunch? Soph's gonna be there." He quickly smiled but that quick it turned into a polite smile. </p><p>"Yes." </p><p>"Great! See ya!" I quickly went back over to the house but went back to the huge mansion when I saw Sophia going over there. I hid in the bushes and watched them. </p><p>"What are you doing here, Princess?" He asked as he pulled her into him. </p><p>"I want cuddles, Daddy." DADDY?!?!?! Oh my god. What the hell. He smiled and kissed her head. </p><p>"For a little bit, I don't want you getting in trouble."</p><p>"Dad can get over it! You're my boyfriend, Daddy!" She slightly stomped as she looked up at him. He was significantly taller than her. </p><p>"You know that he can't know, nobody can know." </p><p>"I know, it sucks." She pouted. </p><p>"I know what'll make you feel better." She hummed. </p><p>"I'm coming to your house today." </p><p>"You are? For what?" She asked excitedly. </p><p>"For lunch. Your mom just came over and asked me before you came." </p><p>"Are you coming again tonight?" </p><p>"We'll have to see how lunch goes first." She nodded. </p><p>She eventually decided it was time to go back home and whined about it. </p><p>"Kitten, stop whining, and kiss me." KITTEN?!?!?! What in the world! </p><p>Sophia stood on her tiptoes and kissed him as he told her to. She pulled away and looked up at him as he smiled. </p><p>"Will you wear your shorts for Daddy?" Tom asked her as he pulled her closer to him. </p><p>"Only if you don't dress as formal." </p><p>"For you." She smiled and hugged him. </p><p>"Thank you, Daddy." </p><p>"You better go so I can see you sooner." She nodded. He kissed her and she went walking home so I ran to the back door and went in. A few seconds later the front door quietly opened to Sophia. She tiptoed upstairs and then Jack came down. </p><p>"What happened to you?" He asked as I was sitting at the table catching my breath. </p><p>"A duck chased me again." That actually happened a few times. He shook his head and kissed mine. </p><p>"You're not gonna be happy about this, but your daughter's boyfriend is coming over." If he knew he would've killed him. </p><p>"Don't call him her boyfriend."</p><p>"It was a joke!" No, it wasn't. </p><p>"When?"</p><p>"For lunch so I expect you to be on your best behavior."</p><p>"Do I have to be here for it?" He asked as he got two mugs out of the cupboard. </p><p>"No actually. I don't think you should be here anyway, it would probably upset her if you got your ass up like you did last night." It would and we don't want Sophia upset. </p><p>"I didn't!"</p><p>"Yes, you did! Now please make me your amazing coffee!" He got the stuff out so I just watched him.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. 11, lunch</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sophia's pov</p><p>Lunch could not have rolled around any slower. I waited very impatiently for Tom to come over. </p><p>"Where's Dad?" I asked when I noticed he wasn't here or the car. </p><p>"He has some business to do." I nodded as a knock came from the door. I ran to it and opened it to be met with Tom. </p><p>"D-" he put his hand over my mouth quickly before I could greet him with 'Daddy'. </p><p>"I missed you, Princess." He murmured as he slowly took his hand off of my mouth. </p><p>"I missed you, Daddy." He slightly smiled and kissed my head.</p><p>I grabbed his hand and we went into the kitchen to see Mom on the phone. </p><p>"Come over? Uh, sure! It's just my daughter and her-her boyfriend!" She nodded as she looked out of the window. </p><p>"She isn't lying." Tom murmured to me as I looked up at him. </p><p>"Great, bye!" She hung up and looked at us. </p><p>"Do not tell your father that a boy is coming over!"</p><p>"A boy?" I asked. </p><p>"Not like that boy! He's a writer for a movie!" A movie? </p><p>"You wanna be in a movie? Aren't you old for that?"</p><p>"I'm 29, Soph! I'm not that old!" I hummed and sat down at the table. Tom sat beside me and grabbed my hand. </p><p>"I'm gonna sit right here. I've never done this." I looked at Tom to see him looking slightly annoyed. I squeezed his hand just for him to look at me. He leaned back in the seat and without really thinking he pulled my hand up to his mouth and kissed it as Mom just watched. He kept my hand and just ran his thumb over it without a care in the world. </p><p>"Oh my god!" Tom quickly realized he was holding my hand where everyone can see and let it go. </p><p>"Where'd all the food go?" Mom asked as she looked in the fridge. </p><p>"Mom, it's fine." I just wanted to leave with Tom. </p><p>"Are you sure?" </p><p>"Yeah," I said when Tom nodded. Secretly I was hungry but we're not gonna tell her that. </p><p>The doorbell rang and she rolled her eyes. </p><p>"He's gonna wanna meet you so don't leave yet!" How did she know? Also, why would some random guy that writes movies want to meet me?</p><p>I got up along with Tom and we went into the living room to see Mom talking to an older guy. He had almost white hair and he looked creepy. </p><p>"Mr. Coleman, this is my daughter Sophia and her boyfriend Tom." I loved how that sounded. I looked up at Tom see him glance down at me as he slightly smiled. Mr. Coleman and Tom shook hands as I looked at Mom. He looked very creepy. </p><p>"Be back at 9 at the latest." I nodded and said bye to her. Tom quickly grabbed my hand and we started walking to his house. </p><p>"He looked creepy." </p><p>"He was looking creepy." I shuddered and got closer to him. </p><p>"Do you wanna go out to eat?" I nodded. Boy did I. </p><p>We got in his car and he pulled me to him. </p><p>"Did I ever tell you how good you look in those shorts?" I was wearing shorts because he told me to and because it was a little hot out today. </p><p>"You might've mentioned it," I said as I turned so he pulled me on his lap so my legs were on the seat facing my door. </p><p>"You look really good in them, but they would also look even better off of you along with your other pieces of clothing." He smirked. </p><p>"You wish, Daddy."</p><p>"Daddy's wish'll come true, don't worry." I hope it does real soon. </p><p>I moved so I was straddling him and kissed him. I quickly grabbed his neck when I somewhat pulled away and we made out. He undid my shorts and stuck his hand in them. </p><p>"Baby." I didn't have any panties on at all. I trailed down to his neck and started sucking on it as he pulled my shorts down and gripped my butt. Once I was done with his neck I looked at him. </p><p>"Did you do this for Daddy?" I nodded. It was a surprise. </p><p>"I was hoping you would fuck me, Daddy." He smiled and kissed me. </p><p>"Daddy'll fuck you when we come back, I promise." I smiled and kissed him. </p><p>He pulled my shorts back up and redid them after he gripped my butt one last time. He kissed my arm so I sat down beside him. </p><p>"You're a clever girl, Kitten." He said as he started the car and drove off. </p><p>"Really?" He nodded. </p><p>"Daddy's clever girl." He grabbed my hand and held it as he drove. </p><p>Daddy's clever girl. </p><p>I really like the sound of that, especially out of him.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. 12, sweet</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sophia's pov</p><p>"C'mon, Baby, moan for Daddy." And I did as his pace quickened with every moan I made. </p><p>"Daddy!" I whined when I felt closer and closer to my high. </p><p>He thrusted even faster and I came in seconds. I looked in front of me at him when I felt him slide out of me. </p><p>"Do you want it?" I nodded. Of course, I want to suck my lollipop.<br/>He came up to me and sat beside me so I rolled over onto my stomach and stuck him in my mouth and swirled my tongue a bit just for him to cum in my mouth. Instead of him moaning, I did. He tastes so good and sweet. </p><p>"Look at me." I did and stuck my tongue out at him. He slightly nodded so I closed my mouth and swallowed. I went back down and he slightly came again so I knew he was done. I didn't swallow it this time. I went up to him, grabbed the back of his neck, kissed him, and gave him some of his cum. </p><p>"Did you just-" I nodded once I pulled away. </p><p>"You're sweet like candy, Daddy," I said as I ran my thumb over the side of his mouth where some of his cum was. I brought my thumb to mouth and slightly sucked it off while looking at him. </p><p>"I bet you're sweet like honey." He said as he ran his thumbs over my hips as he held me. </p><p>"There's only one way to find out if I am." Before I knew it I was laying back down on my back and my legs were spread open for him to see me. </p><p>"You're soaked." He murmured as he kissed the inside of my thighs. The kisses trailed to the beginning of my opening, it changed to his tongue which felt so good. </p><p>"Daddy!" He slightly chuckled against me which sent a buzz through me. </p><p>"I was right, sweet like honey. I'll have to put you in my tea instead." And his tongue went everywhere it could in my opening before I could respond. </p><p>As he focused on my clit I gripped his hair and started tugging on it as I moaned. </p><p>"Fuck!" I slightly dragged out and whined. </p><p>"Oh my god, Daddy!" He flicked his tongue slower which drove me insane. I wanted to cum so bad yet I didn't want him to stop. He did that until I came for the second time that day. He sat up and rubbed my clit quickly for a few seconds, licked me, came up to me, and kissed me inserting my cum into my mouth. When he pulled away he smiled. </p><p>"I wanna taste it again, Daddy." I slightly pouted. It tasted so good. </p><p>He went down and came back up after he licked me a few times. I pulled away this time and grabbed the side of his face and ran my thumb over his cheek as we just looked at each other. I could look at him all day. </p><p>"Let's go get a shower." He said after a bit. I let go of him and sat up. We went into the bathroom and stopped at the mirror and looked at our hickeys. This time mine were at my collar bone and down so nobody could see them. His were also at that place and he had a few scratches on his chest, stomach, and his back. </p><p>"Do you like your Daddy marks?" He asked as he leaned on me from the back. I nodded. </p><p>"Do you like your Princess marks?" </p><p>"Of course I do, they're from you." He kissed my head and went over to the shower and turned it on. I brushed my hair as he came back over from turning the shower on. I grabbed his shoulder, pushed him down, and brushed his hair. When I was done I put the brush down as he smiled at me. </p><p>"Should I cut my hair, Daddy?" I asked as we went over to the shower and got in. </p><p>"Cut it?" I nodded and grabbed it, looking at it. </p><p>"Like everyone else's." </p><p>"Your hair makes you unique, nobody has it." Everyone's hair was short, if it was long it was up, I usually always had my hair down since Mom and Dad liked it down. </p><p>"Do you wanna cut it?" I shook my head. </p><p>"I like it, but everyone's is short. I would look dumb with short hair too." Which I would, but I kind of want to be like everyone else yet I don't. </p><p>"You wouldn't look dumb. It just wouldn't suit you. You're suited for long hair." He said quickly as he chose his words carefully. </p><p>"Exactly! I'll keep it." </p><p>"Good, now give Daddy a cuddle." He always says that for a hug and I love it. He pulled me into him and held me as we stood there as the water poured down onto us. </p><p>We were silent for a bit until I broke it. </p><p>"My birthday!" I exclaimed as I remembered it. I was going to be 17, one year closer to 18 so Tom and I can be together legally. </p><p>"When is it?" </p><p>"The 29!"</p><p>"Of this month?" I nodded. </p><p>"What do you want?" I shook my head as I hugged him more. </p><p>"I wanna be with you." </p><p>"Would you be mad if I got you anything?"</p><p>"Nothing wild!" I exclaimed as I looked at him and he smiled. </p><p>"Of course not. If I'm not home one day soon you know why." </p><p>"Don't take long!" I don't want him gone all day so I don't see him. </p><p>"I'm sure I can sneak into your room." I smiled and hugged him. </p><p>"We're risky, Daddy."</p><p>"I know we are, we have to be careful, especially around your dad." I nodded. I hope my dad doesn't find out if he did I don't think I'd ever see Tom again and I would never forgive my dad for it.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. 13, I’m in løve with her</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Lilly's pov</p><p>I was in town looking for birthday presents for Sophia when I went into a jewelry shop to see none other than Tom. I went over to him just for him to quickly look down at me and glare at me. It quickly changed but he still looked annoyed. He ignored me and continued to look at the rings. Rings? He better not be proposing to my Soph. </p><p>"Are you proposing to Soph?" </p><p>"Why would I do that?" </p><p>"Why wouldn't you?" He sharply looked at me and if looks could kill I'd be dead. </p><p>"I see the way yous look at each at other, hows yous interact and touch each other." His eyes quickly narrowed at me. </p><p>"And I know that yous are dating," I said when he just had his eyes narrowed at me and didn't say anything or move. </p><p>"You're not taking her from me." </p><p>"I know!"</p><p>"No, I'm telling you that you're not." I slightly backed up from him. He is honestly very intimidating and scary when you're close to him. </p><p>"If I were to propose to her your husband would try to kill me." He said when I didn't speak. </p><p>"Then why are you with her?"</p><p>"Because I'm in love with her!" It sounded like he's been keeping it in for a long time. </p><p>"You're in love with my Soph?" </p><p>"Yes!" He turned back to the rings as a worker came over. </p><p>He told the worker which rings and he got them out, it was a set. He slightly smiled as he looked at them. </p><p>"Is there anything else you would like?" </p><p>"Yes." They went over to the necklaces and I followed since I wanted to get Sophia a necklace as well. The worker got out a single pearl necklace. </p><p>"That's everything." He paid so I looked at necklaces and found the perfect one. Tom came back over and looked at the necklaces I picked. </p><p>"I wanna talk to you about her," I said. </p><p>"Alright." He said after a bit. I got the necklace and one to match for myself. </p><p>"Why do you like to match with her?" He asked as we left. He had a destination so I followed him. </p><p>"So she knows." He glanced at me with his eyes narrowed and put his stuff in the back seat of a car. </p><p>I want Sophia to know that she can fit into things that all the skinny girls fit into, that she can pull it off, that she can come to me with whatever she needs. </p><p>"Get in." So I did as he did. </p><p>He started the car and drove off, I glanced over at him to see a very light hickey on his neck. He glanced at me with his eyes still narrowed. </p><p>"You have a hickey," I stated. </p><p>"I know." Then that means they've had sex. Oh my god. </p><p>"So yous have had sex before then?" I asked. </p><p>"I'm not answering that." </p><p>"So yous have!" I exclaimed. </p><p>"Why are you happy about it?" That's a good question.</p><p>"I'm not! That shouldn't have happened! Nope!"</p><p>"Okay." </p><p>"You saw her naked? She let you see her?" I asked when I realized that he never denied them having sex. </p><p>"And touch her." He smirked. </p><p>"Excuse me?" He did not. </p><p>"You asked. We shagged before." </p><p>"Shagged?" What does that mean?</p><p>"Sex." He said annoyed. </p><p>He pulled over, turned the car off, and got out. I also got out and followed him to a table outside of a cafe. He sat down as did I and a waiter came over. He got tea and I got coffee. </p><p>"What do you wanna talk about?" He asked. </p><p>"Soph." </p><p>"What about her?" </p><p>"She's 16! How could you do that to her?" I exclaimed with some hand movement. </p><p>"She wanted to."</p><p>"It's illegal!" </p><p>"I'm well aware."</p><p>"I don't want her hurt! She's gonna be if somebody finds out about yous." I don't want the same thing to happen to her. </p><p>"Nobody's going to find out."</p><p>"You don't know that! The wrong person's gonna find out and they're gonna keep yous away from each other!" It sucks and I hated every minute of it when it happened to me with Jack. </p><p>Jack and I were best friends from the start because our mothers were also best friends so when our parents found out I was pregnant at such a young age we moved. I didn't see Jack until Sophia was 2 when our parents finally agreed to let us be together. </p><p>"We're not you, but how could they keep yous away when you're a witch? You must've had to go to school." He slightly smirked. How does he know I'm a witch?</p><p>"I saw you 'cleaning' the house when they weren't home."</p><p>"Well, you're not sneaky either! I heard and saw you apparate from Soph's room the day you came over for lunch." </p><p>"Yeah, I can't just walk out of your house." He does have a point. Jack would kill him if he saw him. </p><p>"Does she know?" She doesn't even know about me being a witch. </p><p>"Not yet." I nodded as our drinks came. </p><p>"Why do you love her?" His eyes narrowed once again. He looked away from me and down at his tea. </p><p>"She's different."</p><p>"She's not skinny," I said quickly. </p><p>"So?"</p><p>"She hates it." </p><p>"I know she does."</p><p>"Would you love her if she was skinny?" </p><p>"Of course I would. I'm not with her because of her weight, I'm with her because of her." </p><p>"You saw her before you talked to her." He nodded. </p><p>"You don't see girls like her around anywhere." Which you don't. </p><p>"So it was like love at first sight?" </p><p>"You could say that."</p><p>"Just don't hurt her." If he does I'll kill him. </p><p>"I'd never." </p><p>When we were done he took me home just to see Sophia crying at the door as Jack was at the car. </p><p>"I hate you!" She slammed the door and her door slammed from inside. </p><p>"What did you do?" I asked as I got out and grabbed the tiny bag with the necklaces. </p><p>"Take a guess." He said as he glanced at Tom who got out of the car. </p><p>"Would you drop it already?" I turned to Tom. </p><p>"What are you standing out here for? Go make her happy!" So he went into the house. </p><p>"I don't think so!" I exclaimed when Jack tried to go after Tom, "You upset her enough. Leave her alone for a bit." He stopped and looked at me. I hugged him so he hugged me back tightly. He just needs to drop it which he never will because Sophia's his little girl and she always will be.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. 14, tøm’s favørite søng</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tom's pov </p><p>I went upstairs and tried to open her bedroom door but it was locked. </p><p>"Alohomora." It unlocked so I went in to see her laying on her stomach crying into a pillow. </p><p>"Go away!" Instead, I went over and laid half on her and kissed her ear. </p><p>"Princess." She snuggled into me so I held her. </p><p>She eventually calmed down so I wiped her face and looked at her. I hate her parents so much, especially her father. </p><p>"Why couldn't you have left me alone for two more years?" She asked. </p><p>"I want you now, I can't wait two years. It actually wouldn't even be two years." I said. She just looked at me so I kissed her head.</p><p>I pulled her closer as the door opened to Lilly. Can she go away already? She's so annoying. </p><p>"He wants to talk to you." She said to Sophia. </p><p>"It's not gonna happen!"</p><p>"Well, I had to tell you." </p><p>"No, you didn't." Sophia turned into me and buried her face into me so I pulled her closer and played with her hair.  </p><p>Her mom left and closed the door so she looked at me. </p><p>"Is my baby mad?" I asked as I slightly smiled at her. She was so mad and it was adorable. </p><p>"No!" She turned over and crossed her arms so I wrapped myself around her and grabbed her hands. </p><p>"Okay, maybe that wasn't the right thing to say."</p><p>"Maybe?"</p><p>"I'm sorry." She hmphed so I just held her. </p><p>We both fell asleep and woke up when it was dark out. She rolled over so she was facing me and kissed my shoulder then snuggled into me. Feet started coming up the stairs so we pretended we were sleeping as the door opened. </p><p>"Get out and let them sleep! For fuck's sake, Jack, let's go!" The door closed so I opened my eyes and looked at her to see her looking at me. </p><p>Who knew a muggle like her would mean so much, especially to someone like me. </p><p>"Are you gonna leave?" </p><p>"Do you want me to?" She shook her head. </p><p>"But it's late." She said after a moment. </p><p>"Do you wanna get a shower?" I asked to try and take her mind off of what happened earlier today. </p><p>"You have no clothes." </p><p>"Sophia." She quickly rolled over once again so I sat up and pulled her up. </p><p>She whined as I pulled her closer to me. I grabbed her face and made her look at me. </p><p>"What's wrong?" </p><p>"Nothing."</p><p>"Don't lie to me." She shook her head so I let go of her face and grabbed her hands. </p><p>"He made me mad." She murmured. </p><p>"Was it anything new?" She shook her head. </p><p>"He wouldn't shut up and I wanted to kill him!" </p><p>"Kill him?" She nodded. </p><p>I can just picture her killing someone and looking so good doing it. She'd look cute with blood over her honestly. </p><p>"He wouldn't stop, Daddy!" </p><p>"It's okay," I reassured, but that obviously didn't help. "No, it's not!" </p><p>"Yes, it is. C'mon, let's get a shower."</p><p>"Then you're gonna see me!" </p><p>"It's not like I haven't before, Princess." She hmphed and looked down. Her hmphs are so adorable. </p><p>"I don't want a shower, I want a bath." She murmured. </p><p>"Then let's get one." She got up and looked at me so I got up and grabbed her hand. </p><p>She opened the door slowly and went out just to hear the shower running and moaning. </p><p>"Oh no, yuck! Oh god." We went downstairs and she opened the front door. </p><p>"Where are we going?" I asked.</p><p>"To your house." </p><p>We walked through the trees and ended up at my house. I secretly hated my house, but it's good for hiding things, people. We got to the door and I opened it. She made her way upstairs as I locked the door. </p><p>"Daddy?"</p><p>"What?" I asked as she went into the bathroom. </p><p>"I need you to touch me." I like the sound of that. </p><p>The bath started running as I went in to see her taking her clothes off. </p><p>"You need me to?" She nodded. </p><p>"Please, Daddy?" She asked as she looked at me from behind her back.  </p><p>I just nodded. When I didn't move she came over to me and pulled up my shirt so I took it off. She undid my pants and pulled them down along with my underwear after I took my socks and shoes off. Once it was all off she slightly giggled and leaned on me. </p><p>"What?" She looked up at me as she slightly smiled. </p><p>"You're just so big." </p><p>"Stop."</p><p>"No." She went over to the bath and got in it but didn't sit down. I went over and sat down and pulled her down so she was sitting on me. She turned the water off and leaned back into me.  </p><p>"I don't wanna hide anymore." She murmured. I didn't want to either, but we had to and it was driving me insane. She was so upset about hiding and her dad always being a dick, I just wanted her happy with me. </p><p>"It's only for a little bit more."</p><p>"A year's a long time." She said as I trailed my hand down to her opening and she clamped her legs closed so I couldn't move my hand. </p><p>"It'll be worth it." Which it will. We'll finally be together without us hiding. </p><p>"It will." She scantily opened her legs as she slightly turned into me and attached her lips to my neck so I inserted two of my fingers in her easily. I swear she's always wet. I opened her legs further as she narrowly trailed to the front of my neck. </p><p>"Daddy." I hummed. Instead of saying anything, she kissed me which turned into us making out and me fingering her. </p><p>She pulled away and leaned back into me so her head was in the crook of my neck and whined. </p><p>I really shouldn't be doing this to her, I shouldn't have even fucked her, but I couldn't help myself. She's just so irresistible and alluring and I'll give her whatever she wants in a heartbeat-like I did. She wanted me to fuck, she wanted me to touch her like right now and I did it. </p><p>She started whimpering and slightly rolling her hips which was music to my ears. </p><p>"Daddy." She moaned right into my ear. Just from that, I wanted to fuck her senseless right then and there, but I didn't. I began fingering her faster and she grabbed my arm as she tried to be quiet. </p><p>"Why are you trying to be quiet? Daddy loves your song." She secretly loved music, whenever we got in the car I would turn the radio on to hear her hum and see her tap her fingers and feet. </p><p>She propped her feet up on the edge of the tub and barely looked at me. </p><p>"Do you like Daddy's fingers inside of you?" She nodded and replied shortly after, "So much." So I went even faster which caused her eyes to slightly roll back and her head to go back on my shoulder. </p><p>"Fuck!" She whined. </p><p>She moved her hand down to herself and tried rubbing her clit but I stopped her. She's never even touched herself before. </p><p>"I wanna touch."</p><p>"You said you wanted me to touch you, didn't you?" </p><p>"Yes, Daddy."</p><p>"Daddy's gonna touch you, not you." She leaned up quickly and took the stopper out of the drain and leaned back into me as the water slowly drained out. </p><p>I continued to finger her and went as fast as I could just so I would hear her moan extra loudly like she does when she's about to cum. </p><p>"Daddy!"</p><p>"Fuck!" </p><p>"Oh my god!" </p><p>She repeated those three things every now and then. She grabbed onto my thigh as she rolled her hips and moaned. </p><p>"Fuck me! Daddy, oh my god!" And she came all over my fingers so I brought them up to her lips and she sucked on them as she held onto my hand. </p><p>"You're so beautiful, Princess, don't forget that." I hope she never forgets.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. 15, søphia’s birthday</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sophia's pov</p><p>It was finally my birthday and I was still very mad at Dad even though he tried everything for me to forgive him. </p><p>"I invited Tom." Mom said as she came into my room. </p><p>"No! Uninvite him! I don't want him over!" Why can't she ask me if I want him to come over instead of just inviting him? He is my boyfriend after all not hers.</p><p>"Why not?"</p><p>"Because!" I was very mad today if you couldn't tell already. </p><p>"He's so annoying." How can he be so pretty and smart and handsome and tall and cheeky and sweet and cute and the best human to ever exist on this planet? It's annoying! It's annoying that he likes me of all people. How he holds me, kisses me, fucks me, touches me, leaves all those 'Daddy marks', tells me I'm beautiful, makes me feel like I'm the only girl in the world, makes me feel loved like I've never felt or seen in my entire life. How he made me fall in love with him so easily. </p><p>"Oh, okay, I'll go call him and tell him." I nodded and laid back on my bed when she closed my door. I've been avoiding Tom for the past few days and he obviously knew it because he would come over every night and I would ignore him and leave my room. </p><p>~</p><p>Mom got me a matching necklace like hers which was cute, and some clothes while Dad got me a bracelet and apologized for my birthday. </p><p>It was midnight when I went outside to the beach and started walking. </p><p>"You shouldn't be out here alone," Tom said which caused me to walk faster since he was behind me. </p><p>He grabbed my hand and turned me around and into him. </p><p>"Happy birthday." I just looked at him with a glare. </p><p>"What did I do? Why are you mad at me?" He asked as his face fell which made my heart hurt. I've never seen him sad and I hated it already. </p><p>"I don't wanna tell you."</p><p>"Please!"</p><p>"No!" </p><p>"Why?" </p><p>"I don't want you to know, Tom!" We were just standing in the middle of the beach almost yelling at each other at midnight. </p><p>"You've been avoiding me and I can't take it anymore, Soph!" He's never called me Soph before.</p><p>"I need to talk to you every day, I need to see you every day, I need to hold you every day, I need to kiss you every day, I need to be with you every day! Why can't you be mad at me with me?" It looked like he wanted to cry which broke my heart even more. </p><p>"You're the one that disappeared for a week." I pointed out. </p><p>"That was before."</p><p>"Before what?"</p><p>"It doesn't matter!" He said as he shook his head. </p><p>"Then let me go!" </p><p>"I'm never letting you go." He meant it in a different way.</p><p>"Tom." </p><p>He pulled me into him and hugged me tightly. </p><p>"I promise." He murmured after a bit. </p><p>"Tommy." He looked at me so I kissed his cheek. </p><p>"It's okay, I'm here now." He hugged me again and I felt really bad. I can't believe he got sad just from that. </p><p>"Will you come over so I can give you your birthday presents?" </p><p>"Can I stay the night too?" He slightly pulled away while smiling. </p><p>"You can stay for eternity." I kissed him and we walked to his house hand in hand. </p><p>We went in through the back door and we went up to his bedroom. I hope it becomes mine one day. </p><p>"Princess." He said as I just stopped and he proceeded to the bed and sat on it. I went over to him and sat in front of him just for him to kiss my head. </p><p>He scooted back to the bedside table and grabbed two boxes. One looked like a necklace box and the other a ring box. He handed me the necklace one first so I opened it to see a single pearl necklace. </p><p>"How'd you find a single pearl?" Every pearl necklace usually has a billion on the string never a single one. </p><p>"It took a few hours." I closed the box and looked back at him. </p><p>"What's in there?" I nodded to the ring box. </p><p>"Rings. I wanna give you one, but there's only two." An engagement ring and a marriage ring. </p><p>"Why don't you wait a year?" He nodded and held the box. </p><p>"Are you gonna wear it?" He asked as he looked at the necklace box. </p><p>"Of course I am. Have you ever seen me with a necklace on when I go to sleep?" He shook his head. </p><p>"I'll wear it every day until I can't anymore," I said as I kneeled up on my knees. He grabbed my hands and pulled me to him so I was sitting on him. </p><p>He hugged me tightly and nuzzled his face into me so I basically held him and played with his hair. We stayed like that in silence until he somewhat pulled away. </p><p>"Are you tired?"</p><p>"Only if you are." He nodded so we got under the covers and cuddled. </p><p>"Happy birthday, Princess." </p><p>"Thank you, Daddy." He kissed my head and I snuggled closer to him.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. 16, støneførd high</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sophia's pov</p><p>For the rest of the summer, we spent every chance we could together. We would cuddle, kiss, fuck, hold hands, dance, sing, laugh, smile, cry, cook, shower, get bathes, go on dates, and walks too, we did everything we could. He told me he was a wizard which I didn't believe until he showed me. We were outside when he told me so he lit the pool on fire while looking at me. It shocked me obviously but I thought it was the coolest thing in the world. He would do little things with his magic like make flowers fly into my bedroom window at night. One night he just appeared in my room, he told me he apparated and I thought it was amazing.</p><p>School started and I hated it, we hated it. We rarely ever got to see each other and I missed Tom more and more by the second. When he would pick me up from school, which only happened three times, we would take a long way home and stop somewhere talk, and cuddle in the car. Today was not one of those days much to my disliking. Today Dad picked me up with three of his friends in the car who sat in the back. They were nice, but we obviously didn't talk unless it was a 'how are you', 'where's your dad', etc.</p><p>We got home and went into the house to see Mom and Tom talking. </p><p>"Soph!" Mom exclaimed when she saw Tom looking at me with a small smile. </p><p>"I'll be back! Dad!" </p><p>"I'm coming!" He had all my supplies for my project I had to do. We went upstairs and he put them on my bed. </p><p>"Thanks, Dad."</p><p>"Of course." He kissed my head so I quickly got changed and went downstairs to see Mom, Dad, and Tom standing and Dad's friends by the kitchen watching. Dad and Tom looking pissed and Mom looking worried. </p><p>"What's going on?" I asked as I went towards Tom. I always hug him in front of Dad now, but this time Dad pulled me back by my arm. </p><p>"Dad, owe! You're hurting me!" And he started dragging me towards the door. </p><p>"What are you doing?" Dad's three friends went over to Mom and Tom as we exited the house. Two held Tom and one held Mom back. </p><p>"Dad!" He stopped and pressed me against the back of the car. </p><p>"Tell me that yous haven't had sex." He knows? He can't know! Nobody knows besides Tom and me. </p><p>"Dad." He opened up the car and pushed me into the back. </p><p>"You can't do this!" I yelled as I started balling. He dragged me out of the house roughly which hurt and he's taking me away from Tom, I want to be with Tom. </p><p>"Why not?" He asked as he leaned on the top of the car. </p><p>"B-because I'm in love with him!" He slammed the door closed and got in and drove away. </p><p>"No!" I looked out the back window to see Tom and Mom run out of the house and watch. </p><p>"Dad!"</p><p>"Honey, he raped you." He did not just say that. </p><p>"No, he didn't!"</p><p>"This for your own good."</p><p>"He is!" He shook his head so I leaned on the back of the front seat and balled. </p><p>How could he do this to me?</p><p>~</p><p>I woke up to see I was in a bedroom with two made beds and bedroom things around the room. I sat up as a girl with short blonde hair came in. She was skinny and pretty like every single teenage girl. </p><p>"You're awake. It's okay, I'll explain everything." She came over and sat in front of me on the bed as I scooted back. </p><p>"So you're Dad brought you in here and told me to tell you that he did this because he loves you. Also, your clothes will be arriving in a few days." She explained. </p><p>"Where am I?" </p><p>"Stoneford High, it's a private high school that you'll be attending all year from what your dad said." I nodded and slightly looked down. He took me away from home and Tom and dumped me at a private high school. What the fuck?</p><p>"I like your necklace." I looked down and picked it up to see the single pearl necklace Tom gave me for my birthday. Before I knew it tears were running down my face. </p><p>"Oh no, I'm sorry! I didn't mean to make you cry! Oh my god!" She quickly hugged me as another girl came in. </p><p>"What did you do to her already, Liz?" </p><p>"Shut up!" Liz pulled away so I wiped my eyes. </p><p>"I'm sorry." I apologized and looked at the other girl. She had shortish brown hair and she was also skinny. </p><p>"No, you're okay, don't apologize! Do you mind if I ask what happened?" Liz asked as the other girl came over and stood at the end of the bed. </p><p>"I went downstairs after getting changed and my Dad dragged me out of the house and asked if my boyfriend and I ever fucked and I didn't really answer him so he brought me here I guess." Short and sweet. </p><p>"What's so wrong about fucking your boyfriend?" The other girl asked. </p><p>"He's older than me."</p><p>"Older?" They asked in unison. </p><p>"He's 24."</p><p>"Lucky!" The other girl exclaimed as she joined us on the bed. </p><p>"Maria!" Liz exclaimed to her friend and hit her arm. </p><p>"How long have yous been together?" Liz asked as she looked back at me. </p><p>"Three months."</p><p>"So the whole summer?" I nodded. </p><p>"It's not a summer fling though."</p><p>"I bet he's a great guy." I nodded. </p><p>Turns out the girl that hugged me, her name's Elizabeth but goes by Liz and the other girl's name is Maria. Three boys came in after about an hour of us talking. </p><p>"Yous have a new roommate?" The blonde one asked. </p><p>"Clearly, Edward," Maria said. </p><p>"Hello! I'm Richard, but you can call me Richy! This is Edward and Frank!" The brown-haired one smiled at me and pointed to the other two boys. </p><p>"I'm Sophia."</p><p>"I love your name!" Liz yelled. I didn't tell the girls my name. </p><p>"I can already tell we're gonna be great gal pals just by what happened! Would you boys like to join and be gal pals with us?" Maria asked. </p><p>"Only if it's great gal pals," Frank said as he came over from the door, he had black hair. </p><p>"How the fuck did you find a single pearl necklace?" Edward asked after looking at me for a bit. </p><p>"Inappropriate conversation pal." Maria 'whispered'.</p><p>"Huh?" He asked with his eyebrows furrowed up at her. The boys were sitting on the floor facing us. </p><p>"My boyfriend got it for me for my birthday." I murmured. </p><p>"You have a boyfriend?" Richy exclaimed loudly. </p><p>"Richard over here likes boys and girls." Liz 'whispered'.</p><p>"That's so cool." It was to me since I've never met anybody to like the same sex or both. </p><p>"That's what I thought at first, he just doesn't shut up about boys," Maria said. </p><p>"Why are we sad about the boyfriend?" Frank asked so I explained what happened once again. </p><p>"Have yous ever told each other that yous love each other?" Liz asked. </p><p>"No, but I wish I did."</p><p>"Write him a letter!" Maria yelled which caused me to nod. </p><p>I looked at the five of them and we all started talking about random things that got my mind off of the whole situation for the most part. I just held the tiny pearl between my fingers and missed Tom even more now than I ever did before.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. 17, she’s in løve with yøu</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tom's pov</p><p>Right, when he grabbed her and hurt her I wanted to kill him. He dragged Sophia outside as I got held back by two guys which I hated and couldn't really do anything about. </p><p>"B-because I'm in love with him!" Sophia yelled as she cried. She's in love with me. Sophia is in love with me. I think my life is complete just knowing that. </p><p>The car door slammed closed and I got out of the guys grip and ran out along with Lilly to see the car drive off. </p><p>"Where's your wand?" She asked. </p><p>"At my house! Where's yours?" </p><p>"Hidden!" She's an idiot. </p><p>"I'm gonna kill him when he comes back," I said and started walking to my house. </p><p>"No, you're not!" She yelled as she ran in front of me and stopped me. </p><p>"He took her from me!" Why wouldn't I kill him?</p><p>"He took her from me too!"</p><p>"We're not the same person, Lilly. Just because we both have magic doesn't mean anything. The next time I see him I'm killing him for taking her from me."</p><p>"She'll hate you!" She said loudly as I continued walking. </p><p>"She'll never hate me." She ran back into the house as I proceeded to my house. </p><p>I went upstairs to the dark hallway and opened the door to Milly's room, Lilly's sister also knows the she-devil by Sophia. </p><p>"Tell me what Soph ever did to you," I said as I went into the room more. </p><p>"She's so annoying!" Milly always says the same thing but she never remembers so then I get to torture her some more. Today was one of those days. I went to my room quickly, grabbed my wand, and went back to see her at the same spot. She never moves, remembers, or speaks unless I ask her something or tell her to do something. </p><p>"Crucio." And she didn't make a peep which annoyed me so I allowed her to scream in pain. I did that for a good ten minutes then stopped so I wouldn't kill her. She isn't mine to kill, she's Soph's to kill. </p><p>I closed and locked the door and went back to my room and laid on the bed. Just yesterday we were in here cuddling like we always do and I told her something I didn't think I would. </p><p>"I wanna marry you." She looked at me instantly as she smiled. </p><p>"Hopefully that'll happen." </p><p>"It will." She nodded, kissed my cheek, and snuggled into me more. </p><p>I'll make sure it'll happen. I have to marry her, I want to marry her. Sophia Renae Riddle. It suits her perfectly. Sophia Riddle. </p><p>~ </p><p>It was around midnight when I woke up so I decided to go on a walk down at the beach like Sophia liked doing. It sucks without her here with me, I want her back and I don't even know where she's at and it's killing me. I need her back and her stupid dad just took her. </p><p>"No! Jack!" I looked to my left to see him come out of the house with Lilly behind him so I just stopped and let him come over to me. </p><p>"You could go to jail!" Here we go. </p><p>"There's no proof I fucked her." But there is on me. On my back and chest/stomach, I had slight scars from her scratching me so much. </p><p>He tried to punch me but I dodged it. He went on for a bit about Sophia which was more annoying or the same amount of annoying as Lilly. I'm so glad Soph didn't get the annoying genes. Maybe she does have them, but it's her so I don't care. </p><p>"You used her and now she's in love with you!" He yelled. </p><p>"Why would I use her when I'm in love with her?" I asked with my eyes narrowed. </p><p>"You're in love with her?" He asked as he just froze. </p><p>"Yeah and there's nothing you can do that's gonna stop us from being together when she comes back."</p><p>"She's never coming back because of you."</p><p>"What?" Lilly asked. </p><p>"I'm not risking it! She can come back if she wants when she turns 18." She'll come, I just know it. </p><p>"You're telling me I won't see my daughter for almost a year?" </p><p>"Yes." She slapped him so I slowly backed up so they wouldn't notice. </p><p>"You're the worst human in the entire world! I hate you so much!" She went into the house with him following her so I decided to go back home. </p><p>"She's my daughter too!"</p><p>"You knew!"</p><p>It went on and on and on. I hope Sophia and I never get into a really bad fight. I know we'll get into some fights since we kinda already did before, I just hope they aren't like that and that she never threatens to leave. I wouldn't be able to live with myself if she ever left me. How am I going to survive this? I had a meltdown when she avoided me for those few days. I didn't know what I did, I still don't know and I still want to know. These ten months better go by as fast as these last three months did. I need her back.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. 18, søphia’s birthday 2.ø</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sophia's pov</p><p>Over the past ten months, Liz, Maria, Edward, Richy, and Frank all become my best friends which I was very happy and grateful for. I wrote letters here and there to Tom, but he never wrote me back which sucked. I never took the necklace he gave to me off except for when I got a shower. The five helped me lose weight so I wasn't as big as I previously was, I still had some weight to me, but it was 'hot' as the boys put it. </p><p>"Wake up bitch! It's your birthday! You're an adult!" Frank yelled as he jumped on me waking me up. </p><p>"Franky!" I whined. It was way too early for this shit from Frank. He always woke me up in the loudest and rudest way possible. </p><p>"You have to get up! We have to get ready and leave soon!" We were going to my house since I wanted to see Mom and they wanted to come with. I also wanted to see Tom which I was most nervous about. Well, they said they were taking me as my birthday present. </p><p>Frank and I went downstairs to see pancakes on the table. </p><p>"Happy birthday!" They all hugged me into a group hug except for Liz since she was making the pancakes. </p><p>I sat down and we ate then got ready to leave. I hope this drive goes by fast and I hope Tom's still there since he hasn't written me any letters. </p><p>~ </p><p>We were about three minutes away and I was freaking out. </p><p>"What if he has a girlfriend? What if he hates me? What if he doesn't remember me? What if he doesn't recognize me? What if he's not there?" I asked frantically but stopped when we pulled into my house and looked at his. I got out and looked at it, it was chaotic like the first time I ever saw it. </p><p>"Soph?" Richy asked. </p><p>"It's chaotic." I murmured. </p><p>The door opened to the house and Mom came out. </p><p>"Soph?" </p><p>"Mom!" </p><p>"Soph!" She ran over to me as I ran over to her and we hugged. </p><p>We pulled apart and I looked back over at the humongous mansion to my right. </p><p>"Let's go over to it."</p><p>"What happened?" I asked. </p><p>"Let me meet your friends and let's go in the house and I'll explain." I helped them with the stuff and we went in. Nothing changed at all, it looked the same. I sat on the couch with Frank and Edward on both sides of me. </p><p>They all introduced themselves and whatnot.</p><p>"So your father must've heard me talking to Tom before because his friends were here like you saw and did what he told them to do.-" Duh, I was in the car with them. "-A few seconds before you came downstairs I noticed Tom had a hickey so I pointed it out and your dad heard and got pissed."</p><p>"And then he shipped me away." She nodded. </p><p>"He hasn't been here, he came back a few days ago." She was talking about Tom since Dad got killed. </p><p>"He didn't get my letters?" She shook her head. </p><p>"I kept them though. He's different, Soph, he's not the Tom you knew." I quickly narrowed my eyes at that. </p><p>"You don't know him," I said and stood up. She knows nothing about him.</p><p>"Are we crashing the party?" Maria asked. </p><p>"Yeah." I nodded. </p><p>•</p><p>We made our way over and they were amazed by the whole thing while I was not. It was almost like deja vu except for this time I wanted to come and I was coming for one thing and one thing only and that was my Daddy. </p><p>We looked inside and outside after they were done gawking over it, well I looked since they had no clue what he looked like. We were at the top of the balcony and I was still somewhat looking. </p><p>"Let him come to you," Liz said. </p><p>"Trust me. I wanna have fun with you on your 18th birthday!" She smiled. </p><p>She grabbed my hand and dragged me down the steps. On the way down she grabbed a drink and drank it as quickly as she got it. Drinking is so gross. I drank this one time when we played a game and I hated it. </p><p>"Can we go look at the dock? I just wanna pretend I'm rich." Richy said. Of course, he does. </p><p>"But you are rich," I said as a smile crept onto my face. </p><p>"Haha! Very funny, Soph! Let's go! I'm stealing birthday girl unless yous wanna join!" We all went down to the dock and just stood at the end of it for a while in silence. </p><p>"Do you think we'll keep in touch?" Maria asked. </p><p>"I don't see why not," Edward said. </p><p>"I want to, yous are my best friends." </p><p>"We will," I said. I hope we will.</p><p>"Let's go back to the party." We did and went back to the top of the stairs. I leaned on the railing as they all grabbed a drink. Yuck. </p><p>"Birthday girl?" I shook my head as Edward offered me his drink. </p><p>"No tha-" I stopped mid-sentence as I looked at the people and spotted him. </p><p>"Thank you." Frank finished for me. </p><p>"Babes." Liz sang. I ignored all of them as they started saying variations of my name. Once Richy said Sophia that's when he looked straight at me. The one person I've been trying to find for the past almost two hours. He made a beeline for me and stopped a bit in front of me so we were face to face. </p><p>"I love you. I'm in love with you and I wish I told you sooner." Tom said after a moment of us just staring at each other. </p><p>"I love you." It was like we were the only people in the room, it was just us.</p><p>I stepped closer to him just for him to pull me into him and hugged me tightly. He backed me up into the railing and turned us so he was leaning against it. A few minutes later he slightly pulled away. </p><p>"I missed you so much, Princess, you have no idea." He murmured. </p><p>"I missed you, Daddy." He smiled and pulled me back into him. </p><p>God did I. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>- - - </p><p>I would've added a chapter before this one with Sophia and her new pals but I - y'know I just wasn't feeling it</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. 19, annøying friends and cønfessiøns</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tom's pov</p><p>Once I heard her name I looked and I saw her looking straight at me. I saw my little girl again but she didn't look like a little girl anymore. She looked like a woman. </p><p>We were currently hugging outside when someone said her name so she looked at them as well as I did. There were five people, two girls, and three guys.</p><p>"We're gonna explore some more." A guy with blonde hair said. </p><p>"If yous get drunk yous are sleeping outside." She said. </p><p>"Sleeping outside sucks!" The one with brown hair exclaimed. </p><p>"Then don't get drunk!"</p><p>"Maria!" They all looked at the girl with brown hair. </p><p>"It's the birthday girl's day, don't disrespect her! Let's go!" They ran down the stairs so I looked back at Sophia to see her watching them. </p><p>"I can't look." She murmured so I did to see the blonde one almost fall into the pool along with the brown-haired girl named Maria. </p><p>I looked back at Sophia to see her looking at me. </p><p>"When are you gonna kiss me?" She asked me. </p><p>"When it's only us two," I said looked at her neck when I saw something white. It was the necklace I gave her last year for her birthday. It looked like it would fall off at any moment it was that worn. </p><p>"I only ever take this thing off when I shower." She said when she noticed me looking at it. </p><p>"You need a new one." </p><p>"I love this one."</p><p>"This one's gonna fall apart at any minute. You don't have to throw that one away." I said as I looked up at her from the necklace. </p><p>"I'm never gonna." </p><p>"Good." I grabbed her hand and we went back over to the table we sat at when we first met except this time she was on my lap. </p><p>We were sitting there in silence when her five friends came back over. They're already annoying and I want them gone. </p><p>"We need a break from having fun." The brown-haired one said as he sat down. </p><p>"So don't mind us!" The blonde one exclaimed as he also sat down as did the rest. </p><p>"Did you pick that outfit out from your grandma's closet?" The black-haired one asked Sophia which I didn't like. </p><p>"You picked it out assfuck!" She said as she threw a hair-tie at him from her wrist. </p><p>I grabbed the bottom of her face and made her look at me. I want my attention. </p><p>"He's like you, Tommy." She whispered.</p><p>"Who is?"</p><p>"Frank is!"</p><p>"I'm Frank, the hot one." Said the one that just made fun of Sophia. </p><p>"Try again." The girl with blonde hair said that wasn't Maria. </p><p>"Maria thinks I am," Frank said and looked at Maria. </p><p>"No, she doesn't! She'd rather say Eddy's hot!" She exclaimed and drank the rest of her drink. They are all underage, okay. </p><p>"Because I am!" The blonde one said. He must be Eddy. </p><p>"I'm hottest," Sophia said. </p><p>"Since it's your birthday I'm gonna have to agree, but on any other day, not so much man," Frank said. She flipped him off and looked back at me. I really do not like this kid. </p><p>"I'm sorry." She said and nuzzled her face into my neck when she looked back at me. </p><p>"Don't be, we have all the time in the world." I just want her happy on her birthday and if that means she's happy with her friends then so be it no matter how much I already hate them. </p><p>I just held her as she started giving me a hickey. Of course. She pulled away after a few minutes and smiled at me then frowned. </p><p>"C'mon." So we went for a walk on the beach. </p><p>"I did a bad thing." She slightly dragged out. </p><p>"What did you do?"</p><p>"Well, will you promise not to be mad?" She asked as I stopped our walking and grabbed her other hand so we were facing each other. </p><p>"Yes, I promise. What is it?" I asked. She was quiet for a moment before she told me. </p><p>"I killed my dad." She said quickly. She killed her dad? I am so happy right now. </p><p>"How?" </p><p>"With a hammer."</p><p>"Did you get bloody?" She nodded. </p><p>"I wish you would've been there." She murmured as she looked down. </p><p>"So I could've told you how cute you looked with blood all over you?" I asked which caused her to look up at me. </p><p>"Daddy!" I hummed. </p><p>"I liked it." I smiled and kissed her cheek. </p><p>"Then I have a birthday present for you." </p><p>"I can't!" She exclaimed with wide eyes. </p><p>"There's no reason to be scared. Daddy'll be with you the whole time and he's never gonna leave you." She started crying so I held her. We went to her house, sat on the deck and I held her as she cried. </p><p>"I left you!"</p><p>"You didn't leave me. You got taken from me." I never found out where she was and it killed me so I left. I went to Albania until only a few days ago. </p><p>"I hated it!" </p><p>"I know, I know, I hated it too." She has no idea how much I hated it. While I was in Albania I killed people, tortured them, and even cried because of how much I missed Sophia. </p><p>She just cried and she eventually calmed down. </p><p>"If you wouldn't have killed your dad I was gonna do it," I confessed. </p><p>"You were?" I nodded. </p><p>"He took you from me, Princess. Nobody takes and hurts you and gets away with it." Next person that does I'll kill right on the spot. </p><p>"Nobody?"</p><p>"Nobody."</p><p>She leaned on me so her face was on my shoulder so she could see me and ran her finger over my cheek. </p><p>"Remember how I avoided you for a few days?" I nodded and hummed. I still remember it and hate it, I still want to know why she did it as well. </p><p>"It's because I figured out I was in love with you and it annoyed me. Why me? I was-" she stopped and hummed. </p><p>"Never mind! You told me to never say that stuff so I'm just not." She remembered. </p><p>"Good girl." </p><p>"Did you notice I'm not as big anymore?" She asked as she grabbed my shoulders and looked at me. </p><p>"I did. Now you're gonna be skinny like all the other girls." She shook her head. </p><p>"No, I'm not. You said it makes me special not to be." </p><p>"Because it does. That's why I fell in love with you because you're special." She's my special little girl and nothings ever going to change that.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0022"><h2>22. 20, grew up</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sophia's pov</p><p>After a while of us sitting on the deck and him holding me, we decided to go back to the party. We got by the pool when I saw Frank looking very mad at some guy. </p><p>"Franky!" </p><p>"Not now, Soph!" After a moment of just looking at Frank, I dragged Tom around and I found Richy and Edward at the stairs. </p><p>"What's wrong?" Edward asked. </p><p>"Frank's drunk on my birthday!" I whined. </p><p>"That is not good. Wish us luck." Richy said and they went over to Frank. </p><p>Then all of a sudden I got grabbed by two pairs of hands which Tom was quick to notice because he pulled me into him which caused the hands to let go of me. It was Maria and Liz. </p><p>"What?" I asked. </p><p>"Have fun with us!" I looked back at Tom to see him glaring at them. He looked at me and his face softened. </p><p>"Don't get lost," I said. </p><p>"I'll be at the table." I kissed his cheek and the girls dragged me away.</p><p>We went somewhere close to the boys as they made me dance. </p><p>"Where did yous two go?" Liz asked as she wiggled her eyebrows. </p><p>"We went for a walk down at the beach and talked." I shrugged. </p><p>They both just smirked. Eventually, the boys came over and Frank looked at me. </p><p>"What do you want, Soph?" </p><p>"You looked mad! You still do!" I said with my eyes narrowed. I don't like drunk Frank. Drunk Frank is mean and that's not good. </p><p>"I'm fine!" He snapped. </p><p>I turned and headed where Tom said he was going to be. </p><p>"Don't walk away from me!" We got close to the table where Tom was sitting and Frank turned me around. </p><p>"Don't drink!" He opened his mouth, closed it, and walked away with a glare. What is his problem?</p><p>I proceeded over to Tom and sat on him with a hmph. He pulled me back into him and held me.</p><p>"Do you wanna go upstairs?" He asked. I nodded. </p><p>We got up and proceeded through all the chaos to his room. He locked the door as I made my way over to the bed. I took the necklace off as he sat down and grabbed my hips. I turned around to face him, grabbed his face, and sat down on him. </p><p>"You grew up." He said. </p><p>"You could say that."</p><p>"You did." I slightly shook my head and got closer to him with his help. I got off of him after a bit just for him to slap my butt. </p><p>"Daddy!" He smiled as I looked back at him. He laid down so I crawled over to him. I looked at what he was wearing and sat on my knees. It was a tux. </p><p>"You need undressed, Daddy." So he took all his clothes off except for his underwear since I stopped him. </p><p>"You need undressed too, Little One."</p><p>"It's my birthday, undress me." So he took my shorts and shirt off of me. </p><p>He grabbed my hand and tugged on it so I crawled up and straddled him. I looked down at us and started grinding on him so his tip would show every time I would go back. After a few more times I got off of him and took his underwear off and then mine and got back on him. He grabbed the middle of my bra with his index finger and pulled me towards him. He undid my bra so I took it off and tossed it on the floor. </p><p>"You really did grow up." He smirked. My boobs grew for sure which was not the move since I was not prepared, but they're a nice size so I'm not mad. </p><p>I hummed and laid beside him so he also laid down and moved my hair. I looked down at him then up. </p><p>"I'm not the only one who grew, Daddy."</p><p>"I've been done growing for a while now, Princess." He smiled. </p><p>"It's my birthday! Let me be nice to you!" I exclaimed as his smile grew but turned into a smirk. </p><p>"I grew?" I nodded and hummed as I grabbed him. </p><p>"A whole lot, Daddy." I scooted closer to him so my head was on his stomach. I just ran my thumb over his tip a few times then leaned towards it and sucked it and swirled my tongue over it. </p><p>"Princess." He groaned as he grabbed my hip. I hummed in response but he just groaned. </p><p>"Moan for me, Daddy," I said as he kept fidgeting. He didn't really moan, but when he did I just wanted to listen to it all day. </p><p>Tom moaned when I stuck all of him in my mouth. As he moaned there was walking by the room. </p><p>"Soph!" The five yelled, but we ignored them. </p><p>After a bit more of me teasing him, I decided to lay beside him and opened my legs. He looked at me and smiled tiredly. </p><p>"My little honey bee." I smiled at that as he kissed my cheek and moved to in front of me. He looked at my opened and shook his head. He grabbed himself as he got closer and entered me. </p><p>"Oh my god." He leaned down to my face as he thrusted in and out of me. He was kissing close but we didn't kiss, we just brushed our lips together. </p><p>"Did you fuck anyone?" I asked out of curiosity. </p><p>"No, never. Did you?"</p><p>"No, but I played this game that involved kissing," I remembered, I had a breakdown over it. </p><p>"You kissed people?"</p><p>"Only the five." </p><p>"Why?" </p><p>"I told you about it."</p><p>"You nev-" I nodded interrupting him. </p><p>"In a letter."</p><p>"You wrote me letters?" I nodded. </p><p>"Every day until you're birthday. You never answered me. Wait, you didn't know?" How couldn't he?</p><p>"No, I haven't been here."</p><p>"She didn't give them to you?" He closed his eyes and stuck his face in my neck as he kept a steady pace. </p><p>"I hate your mom, Princess. I hate your whole family except for you. How'd you become the perfect one? How'd I get so lucky to get the perfect one?" He looked at me and he looked mad but he looked hot. I quickly grabbed his face and pulled it down so we made out and his pace quickened. </p><p>We eventually pulled away and I moaned which made him smile. </p><p>"Have you tried in here?" Liz asked which caused Tom to close his eyes. </p><p>"If they come in here-" He started. </p><p>"You're staying in me and you're gonna ignore them." </p><p>"I don't want them seeing you!" </p><p>"Then let me do it." So he took my spot and sat up. He grabbed my hand as I got on him and he grabbed himself. The doorknob wiggled as I started riding him. He leaned his head back and smiled at me. </p><p>"Happy birthday, Princess," I whined in response which made him smile more. His eyes quickly closed as he grabbed my hips. </p><p>"Alohomora." The door opened as I moaned and leaned down to him. </p><p>"Fuck." He murmured against my lips and kissed me. He pulled away so I looked back to see Liz and Richy. </p><p>"Right, sorry!" The door closed and they left. </p><p>I looked back at Tom just for him to pull my head down and kiss me. </p><p>"I love you so much, you have no idea."</p><p>"I love you." He groaned and flipped us over. He pinned my hips down very forcefully and pounded into me like never before. </p><p>Best birthday ever.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0023"><h2>23. 21, engagement and annøying friends</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tom's pov</p><p>I woke up to see Sophia kneeling beside me looking at her necklace with the blanket slightly over her legs. </p><p>"Baby." She turned around and laid on me. </p><p>"I broke it." She murmured as she held up the necklace. </p><p>"Where?" She showed me the pearl and it had a crack in it.</p><p>"How?"</p><p>"I was biting it like I usually do and it broke." </p><p>"You bite it?"</p><p>"Between my lips."</p><p>"Why do you do that?" </p><p>"I do it when I think of you." I grabbed the chain and she let go of it so I put it on the nightstand beside me and grabbed the ring box. </p><p>She watched me as I opened it and grabbed the smallest ring. </p><p>"Is this the ring you were gonna give me last year?" I nodded. I wanted to give it to her so badly, but there are only two rings and I didn't want her dad to think I proposed to her. </p><p>I grabbed her hand and put it on her finger. </p><p>"What should it be for?" I asked. </p><p>"Well is there anything specific you want it to be for?" I nodded.</p><p>"What is it?" </p><p>"I want you to marry me, Soph." She smiled and moved so she was facing me. Now I can finally propose to her and nobody is going to stop us from being together. </p><p>"When?" </p><p>"I don't know." I murmured. I knew I wanted to marry her as soon as possible I just never knew when. </p><p>"What about the day we met?" I nodded, that sounds like a good date. </p><p>"Next summer on June 3rd."</p><p>"That soon?" It wasn't soon enough for me. </p><p>"You want it today if you could." Which I did. </p><p>"Let's get a shower." So we did then went downstairs to see her annoying friends eating in the kitchen. The house wasn't a mess which shocked me. Who cleaned it?</p><p>"Why isn't it a mess?" She asked. </p><p>"You're welcome," Frank muttered. </p><p>"Where's your necklace?" Edward asked. </p><p>"And what is that?" Liz asked as she pulled Sophia to her. I tried to ignore them so I got food. I went outside and sat on the steps for a bit until Sophia came out. </p><p>"Tommy!" Sophia came downstairs and sat beside me. </p><p>"Hey." </p><p>"You do know Frank fancies you right? You do know I can't stand them right?" I asked. It was so obvious Frank fancied her, it made me want to kill him even more. </p><p>"Y'know I love you right?" She asked. </p><p>"They're leaving tomorrow anyway. I have to spend today with them and cry."</p><p>"Cry?" I don't want her crying. </p><p>"They're my best friends, Tom." I just glared down at the steps. I wish they would go away. </p><p>"Babe." She grabbed my face and made me look at her which made me a little madder. I hate how she can make me melt right into her like nothing. I grabbed her wrists and took her hands off of me. </p><p>"It's only a day." </p><p>"Go." She didn't move at all, she still looked at me. </p><p>"Go!" I snapped when she didn't. She kissed my cheek and went in. She's so sweet.</p><p>~ </p><p>I went downstairs when I heard Sophia crying, I looked outside to notice that it was also dark. I was in the dark hallway all day cleaning up the other rooms since I didn't know what else to do. I looked to see Sophia hitting Frank who was looking at her. What did he do to her? Also, why is she alone with him? He grabbed her hands and pulled her into him. </p><p>"I'm sorry." </p><p>"You make me angry, Franky." </p><p>"I know." </p><p>Eventually, she let go of him and wiped her eyes. </p><p>"See ya?" He asked and she nodded. </p><p>"See ya." He slightly smiled and left. </p><p>She turned around and looked at me. </p><p>"They're gone now." I went over to her and hugged her as she started crying again.</p><p>We stood there until she calmed down. She grabbed my hand dragged me outside. </p><p>"Where are we going?" </p><p>"To get things." </p><p>We made it to her moms and she just went in and there Frank was making out with her Mom. She pulled me in and slammed the door so hard that I thought it would've possibly broken. </p><p>"Soph." She ignored them and dragged me upstairs to her room. She opened the door and slowly went in. There was a pile of slightly dusty art supplies on the bed, clothes on the bed and some on the floor, it looked untouched from last time she was here. She went over to the dresser and picked up the necklace her mom gave her, she was going to walk away when she picked up envelopes. </p><p>"Tommy." I went over to her and she handed me the pile of envelopes after she flipped through them. I looked down at the envelopes to see my name and address on it in her handwriting. </p><p>"They're all yours." I nodded as she just looked at me. </p><p>"What are you thinking about?" She just hugged me. </p><p>"Do you wanna kill them?" I whispered. She slightly nodded and hugged me tighter. </p><p>I tried making her look at me and she wouldn't. </p><p>"Look at me." She slightly whined but did. I grabbed her face as she looked down. </p><p>"Princess, look at me." She did so I kissed her cheek. </p><p>"Don't feel bad, they deserve it. They hurt you." </p><p>"And nobody gets away with it." She murmured what I told her yesterday. </p><p>"Exactly. Do you want anything else?" She looked around then shook her head. </p><p>"Let's take them home." Home. It's finally our home together. </p><p>"How?" </p><p>"Magic." </p><p>She slightly smiled and nodded.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0024"><h2>24. 22, daddy’s sweet little høney bee</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sophia's pov</p><p>I turned around to Tom with the bloody metal bar in my hand to see him smirking. </p><p>"C'mere." I did just for him to grab the side of my face and kiss me. </p><p>"My sweet little honey bee." He murmured as he pulled away. He pulled me into him and we looked over at Mom and Frank who were looking rather scared huddled in the other corner together. </p><p>"Daddy?" I asked as their eyes went somewhat wide. He hummed. </p><p>"Can we wait a while?" </p><p>"Wait a while?" </p><p>"Let them in here alone then come back a few days later," I explained. </p><p>"Without food and water?" I nodded and hummed as I looked at the two. It would for sure make them weak, plus it was also pitch black with the curtain at the window. They would have to go mental. </p><p>"Clever girl you are." I smiled as he took the bloody bar from me and propped it against the wall. </p><p>"Let's get you cleaned up, Kitten." I grabbed his outstretched hand and left the room. He locked the door and we went to the bathroom and got in the shower.</p><p>We were just standing there when he grabbed my throat and made me look at him. </p><p>"I love you." I slightly smiled and got closer to him. </p><p>"I love you." He kissed me and pulled me into him. </p><p>"It's okay." He murmured. I've been really quiet since I killed Milly only moments ago and I'm usually making some type of noise. </p><p>"I know it is." He nodded and kissed my head. </p><p>"How would you feel if we went shopping tomorrow? I think you need clothes and a new necklace if I'm correct."</p><p>"How do we get their money? How do we get my money? How do we steal the money?" I asked since he reminded me of money. I'm sure we can take my parents money and mine.</p><p>"After we go shopping we'll talk to Lilly. Well, we'll make her talk since I guarantee she won't want to or she'll try and get you to let her out." I nodded as he smiled down at me. </p><p>"You kept her here just so I could kill her?" I asked. I was talking about Milly, aka the she-devil. </p><p>"The day you went home from here for a few days." He nodded. </p><p>"She always hated me for no reason. She tried dropping me when I was a baby!" I exclaimed at the end. </p><p>"You dropped her." And I did. She was standing when I killed her and Tom made sure she stood up the whole time.</p><p>He leaned down and kissed me a few times before he bit my bottom lip and slightly tugged on it which caused a whine to escape me. He somewhat chuckled and let go and kissed me. </p><p>"Can I have my honey?" He asked. </p><p>"Daddy!" He leaned down, grabbed my butt, and squeezed it. </p><p>"Please, Baby?" He sounds and looks so sweet. How can I say no? I can't! It's impossible with him!</p><p>"You can have your honey if I can have my daddy marks." </p><p>"I was hoping you wanted some." He picked me up which took me by surprise, he's never picked me up besides putting me on a counter. </p><p>"Tom."</p><p>"Trust me and relax, that's all you have to do." I nodded as he got out of the shower and put me on the counter naked. He wrapped a towel around me and turned the water off. He came back over to me, put his hands on the counter on both sides of me, and leaned down. </p><p>"You're so cute." He said as I wrapped my legs around him, pulling him closer. </p><p>He stood up straight and grabbed the ends of the towel. </p><p>"Let Daddy have it." He said when I didn't let go. I let go of it so he took it from me and put it beside me. He quickly attached his lips to mine and trailed them all the way down my body and opened my legs. He continued and kissed my thighs a few time then went to my slit and kissed it. He glanced up at me then licked me. He focused on my clit which made me a moaning mess and me to tug on his hair. </p><p>"Daddy! I'm gonna cum!" I whined towards the end. </p><p>When I did cum he concentrated on his 'honey'. Once he got it all he started kissing and sucking on random parts of my body which left daddy marks, my favorite. He trailed kisses up to my lips and pulled away. </p><p>"Are you ready for bed?" He asked. </p><p>"You go, I'll be out in a few minutes." He kissed me and went into the bedroom, still naked may I add and somewhat wet, with the door wide open so he could see me. He laid on the bed and looked at me. I got down from the counter, went over to the door, and closed it with a smile as he groaned very loudly. </p><p>A few seconds later the bed creaked and I heard him walking towards the door, "Baby! I need my hair brushed!" His voice got closer so I watched as he came in. </p><p>"I need my hair brushed." I shook my head and grabbed the brush and towel as he crouched down in front of me and grabbed my leg and kissed my body. I dried his hair and then brushed it as he just lightly kissed my thigh, hip, and stomach. When I was done I looked down at him to see him looking up at me. He kissed my stomach and stood up. He left the bathroom with a close of the door so I did my business quickly and went out to see him laying on the bed making flowers spin around above him. </p><p>"What are you doing?" I asked as I got in beside him and snuggled into him. </p><p>"They remind me of you." He murmured, they were black roses. They disappeared so he put his wand down and turned to me. </p><p>"I love you."</p><p>"I love you." He pulled me closer and kissed my head. I was asleep fairly quickly.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0025"><h2>25. 23, muggles</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sophia's pov</p><p>I went out of the dressing room with the dress on that Tom picked to see him watching me. He opened his hands so I went over to him just for him to grab my thighs. </p><p>"Look at you." It was tight yet I could move in it and it was breathable which was great. </p><p>"Are you comfortable in it?" He asked when I didn't say anything. </p><p>"I don't know yet. Where're the shoes?" He grabbed them so I sat down beside him and put them on. </p><p>"Are you trying to kill me?" I asked when I looked at the heel. It was long and skinny. </p><p>"Never."</p><p>"What is this for?" I never wear these kinds of clothes and he knows it. </p><p>"I want you to meet some of my old school friends for a meeting." Tom have friends? Please. I know him, he isn't a friend or friendly kind of person unless it's me. </p><p>"You have friends? Please. I bet they were your followers or something like that." He helped me up and didn't say anything. </p><p>"Am I wrong?" I questioned. </p><p>"No." He murmured as he pulled me between his legs. </p><p>"Is this what girls wear?" I asked as I looked down at the outfit. </p><p>"I don't know, but it's what my girl wears if you're comfortable with it." </p><p>"Can I walk around in it?" </p><p>"Yes." I pulled on his hands so he stood up and held them as I walked. As I walked around I soon just began to hold onto one of his hands then none. We got back over to the dressing rooms and he sat back down. I went over and sat on him. </p><p>"Do you like it?" I asked when I noticed his hand resting on my stomach. He knew that I was self-conscious of my stomach so he would kiss it or hold it so to speak. You could see my stomach in this dress easily which worried me. </p><p>"Only if you do." I stood up and went over to the mirror and looked at myself. Shortly he came over and wrapped his arms around me. </p><p>"I think you're scared because it shows your stomach." </p><p>"You kn-" I started but he interrupted me. </p><p>"That's why I want you to wear it, so you know how beautiful you are. It fits you just right at all the right places." I leaned back into him as he kissed my head. I didn't look the worst in it and it was somewhat comfortable. </p><p>"If we were at home it would've been off of you already." He murmured. </p><p>"Tommy," I warned as I looked at him through the mirror. </p><p>"You're irresistible, Princess." He smirked. </p><p>"How are you gonna control yourself with all your friends around?" I asked as I looked up at him. </p><p>"You'll figure out when they come over. You need shorts." I rolled my eyes and went into the dressing room. He loves when I wear shorts and I love how he loves it honestly. </p><p>"Do you need my help?" He asked as he leaned in. </p><p>"You wish." He took his head out so I got dressed and went out holding the dress and shoes. </p><p>He grabbed them from me and my hand as we went and paid for it. We left the store and went to the car where he put it in the backseat then we went to a jewelry shop. He guided me over to the necklaces and we looked for a single pearl like the one he got me for my 17th birthday. </p><p>"I found one," I said after I gave up looking in the case so I resorted to looking at people. </p><p>"Where?" </p><p>"On that lady," I said slightly pointing. </p><p>A worker came over and Tom asked if there were any and he said no.</p><p>"Let's go to another one and if  they don't we're coming back." I nodded so we walked down the sidewalk and went into another jewelry shop. They didn't have one so we went back. </p><p>"I'll get it, you look and see if you like anything." I nodded and went looking. I had to admit there were pretty necklaces but none like the one Tom got me. I wanted another one until I realized something, Tom could fix it with magic. </p><p>"Tom!" He looked at me when I went over to him. He was watching the lady as she talked to another lady. </p><p>"Can't you fix the necklace?" </p><p>"Why are you so clever?" He asked as he grabbed my face. I shrugged as he kissed my forehead. </p><p>"Did you like anything?" I shook my head. </p><p>So we left and went to lunch. </p><p>"Daddy, when are they coming?" I asked when I realized I needed to prepare for his 'friends' coming over for his meeting. </p><p>"Tomorrow night so that means Daddy needs his Princess marks from you, Kitten."</p><p>"I get my Daddy marks?" I better get them. </p><p>"Of course you do. They'll go really good with your dress." I smiled as he grabbed my thigh as he drove. </p><p>We finally made it to a place and went in. We got menus and I narrowed my eyes at it. I did not want anything on this menu except for the kid part. </p><p>"What is it?" Tom asked. </p><p>"Can I get something from the kids menu?" </p><p>"What do you want?"</p><p>"Chicken fingers and french fries." I was telling him about how I wanted it since yesterday and he said he was going to get me some. </p><p>"Of course. Why don't you go to the bathroom quick?" He asked as he looked behind me. I looked to see the waiter. I got up and went to the bathroom to see that it was empty so I just washed my hands and fixed my hair. When I was done I went back out to see Tom looking annoyed. I only saw the back of him and it looked annoyed. </p><p>"Daddy," I whispered as I got really close to his ear. He looked at me with a glare, he grabbed the side of my face and kissed my cheek as he pulled my face closer to him. He let go so I sat back down in front of him. </p><p>"I hate muggles." </p><p>"Muggles?" I asked as I tilted my head a little to the side. I've never heard the world muggles before. </p><p>"People that don't possess magic."</p><p>"Me." He nodded as he grabbed my hands from my lap. This table was very small. </p><p>"As I said, you're special, Princess. I could never hate you."</p><p>"If you hate muggles, then why'd you move here?"</p><p>"Muggles are everywhere, you can't necessarily get away from them. The reason I came here was to see what it was like and to see if I could find more followers." </p><p>"Did you?" He nodded. </p><p>We sat there in silence for about a second when I spoke, "Did you ever sleep with the people at your parties?" I asked as I scooted closer to the table. </p><p>"I did at the first few, but I stopped since I didn't like it."</p><p>"You didn't like it?" He loves when we do. </p><p>"No. Just because I love it with you doesn't mean I liked it before. I love everything with you, Soph." </p><p>"But I'm a muggle." </p><p>"You're my muggle."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0026"><h2>26. 24, meeting</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>{an; MEGA SMUT &amp; CRINGE WARNING) </p><p> </p><p>Sophia's pov</p><p>Tom and I were in the kitchen waiting for his 'friends' so he was giving me more Daddy marks. </p><p>"Daddy," I whined. He pulled away from my neck and looked at me as his hands trailed up my dress. </p><p>"Moan for Daddy, Kitten." He said as he ran his thumb over my covered clit which caused me to moan and him to smirk. He attached his lips to my chest as he continued running his thumb over my clit which caused me to moan, whine, and whimper. I just wanted him inside of me and to really touch me. The doorbell rang so he pulled away and kissed me as he continued to rub my clit. </p><p>"Did Daddy make you wet?" I nodded as I regained my breath. </p><p>"Words, Princess." He said as he grabbed my throat. </p><p>"Yes, Daddy." He smiled and got me down from the counter. </p><p>"Good girl." He kissed me as the doorbell rang again. </p><p>"I'll come back in for you so don't even try and change." I nodded so he went to the door and I grabbed the toaster to see the new forming hickeys and wet spots. I'm not going to wipe it off, he probably wants them to know. I put the toaster down and laid my head in the counter as I heard talking. He's going to do something with all of them here and I'm nervous. </p><p>As I waited, somebody swiftly lifted my dress up and grabbed my butt. </p><p>"Are you ready, Princess?" I turned around as Tom still had a hold of my butt. </p><p>"I love you." He said as I just looked at him. He let go of my butt, pulled my dress down, and pulled me into him. </p><p>"More than anything in this world." He murmured and kissed my head. </p><p>"I love you." He slightly pulled away and kissed me. He also kissed my cheek and grabbed my hand so we went outside where six guys were with six girls. There were two open seats and they were at the head of the table. Tom stopped me from pulling out the right chair. I looked to see him thinking. </p><p>"Right hand," I whispered. He nodded so I sat down and he sat beside me and grabbed my hand and pulled it to him. </p><p>"Tommy!" We were too far apart for him to do this. </p><p>"Huh?" He looked between us and pulled me closer to him so we were touching. He slightly smiled at me, but it quickly changed to a scary leader look as he looked at the 12 people who were looking at us. They all looked scared of him. </p><p>"Did yous get what I told yous to get?" A tiara, necklace, cup, book, ring, and a bracelet. The boys got up and gave them to Tom. </p><p>"You can grab them." He whispered when I kept looking at them. I grabbed the book first and looked at the back to see Tom's full name on the back. Tom Marvolo Riddle. I love his name.</p><p>"A diary?" </p><p>"You could say that." I flipped through the pages to see that it was empty. I pouted and looked at him. </p><p>"Magic." I rolled my eyes and grabbed the bracelet. </p><p>It was a single pearl like my necklace. </p><p>"Let me see it." I gave it to him so he put it on me. </p><p>I smiled and grabbed the ring. I grabbed Tom's left hand and put the ring on his middle finger after examining it. They all watched me look at the stuff, lastly, I grabbed the tiara. </p><p>"It's a diadem, it's like a tiara." He said. </p><p>"How comes this is blue, that's yellow, and that's green?" I asked nodding to the cup and necklace, well it was more like a locket. </p><p>"The school I went to had four houses that you were sorted into." I nodded wanted him to proceed. </p><p>"There was Gryffindor, Hufflepuff-" he pointed to the cup, "Ravenclaw-" he nodded to the diadem, "and Slytherin."</p><p>"Were you in Slytherin?" He nodded. Slytherin seems like a 'mean' house so to speak. </p><p>"Later, Princess, you can ask all the questions you want later." I nodded and put the diadem on the table. He knows me so well. </p><p>He started talking about whatever so I played with his fingers. I heard a slight bang from the house so I put my hand over his mouth to shut him up. He grabbed my wrist and took my hand off of his mouth. </p><p>"What is it?" I turned around to look at the hallway where Mom and Frank were. There Frank was hitting the window. Tom rolled his eyes and got his wand out. </p><p>"Crucio." And Frank fell down. </p><p>"Good girl." He kissed my cheek and began talking again as he held my hand close to him.</p><p>I looked at the people to notice that the guys looked afraid of Tom, well they all did. I don't see why Tom isn't scary at all. They were all fairly decent looking as well may I add. I looked beside me at Tom and just watched him talk. After a few minutes, he noticed because he looked at me. </p><p>"Don't mind me." He kissed my cheek and proceeded to talk. </p><p>I heard another bang and I'm assuming Tom did too because he looked up at the room when I did. </p><p>"Princess, can I kill them?" </p><p>"Yeah." He nodded. </p><p>"I will if they manage to break the window and attempt to jump out." He slightly murmured as we looked up at Mom and Frank. </p><p>"I hated how formal that sounded." He shook his head and continued talking as I watched the room. Mom was at the window pounding on it and then Frank arrived holding his wand. </p><p>"Tom, Tom, Tom, Tom, Tom-" </p><p>"Princess." </p><p>"He has his wand." He looked up and a slight growl came out of him which was hot, I think he made me wetter than I already am. Why can't he make that sound when we fuck? </p><p>"If they come out of that window yous make sure they don't run away or else I'll kill yous." He grabbed my hand and dragged me into the house and upstairs. </p><p>We got to the room to see Frank already at the door. I hid behind Tom yet slightly peeked out. </p><p>"Avada Kedavra." Frank dropped to the floor after the green light hit him. </p><p>"Is he dead, Daddy?" </p><p>"Yeah, he is." We looked at my mom to see her glaring at us with tears running down her face. </p><p>"I have a good idea for you." Tom forced her to follow us downstairs and outside. He stopped so I hugged him. </p><p>"This is up to you, Princess." I looked at Mom to see more tears running down her face like a waterfall. </p><p>"I want her to drown herself in the pool." I murmured. </p><p>"You heard her, go drown yourself in the pool." Mom walked over to it as Tom sat down and pulled me on his lap. </p><p>He scooted in so nobody could see from my stomach down. Here we go. This is really not an appropriate time for this. He pulled my dress up and stuck his hand in my panties and rubbed my clit as we watched my mom get in the pool. </p><p>"I want you in me." I murmured as I looked at him. He smirked and trailed his two fingers down my slit and entered me. He looked at me and kissed me. </p><p>"Watch." I did to see Mom looking at me. </p><p>"Why isn't she dead yet?" </p><p>"She wants you to stop her."</p><p>"It's not gonna happen! Make it happen faster, Tommy!" I really wanted to say Daddy because I meant two things. </p><p>"Go help her." The 12 went over so Tom grabbed the bottom of my face and made me look at him. </p><p>"Daddy, please," I begged. </p><p>"Please what?" </p><p>"Please finger me faster." </p><p>So he did and I hid my face in his neck and bite and sucked it so I wouldn't moan. </p><p>"When they leave you're riding Daddy every way possible. I wanna see your hips roll so bad, Kitten." I took my face out of his neck and looked at him. </p><p>"I wanna ride your face." </p><p>"While you suck my dick. Wait I want you to face the headboard first. Y'know what, we'll figure it out, but they're both going to happen." He said as he took my panties off of me and put them behind his back. </p><p>"Daddy, I'll be tired if I ride all of you." </p><p>"A little bit today and a little tomorrow and maybe the next day." I nodded as he stuck two fingers in my mouth so I sucked on them and somewhat whined. He went even faster and you could hear his fingers colliding with the wetness from me. I looked at him as he glanced over at the pool and went as fast as he could which caused me to move my hips. </p><p>"Fuck." He murmured when I came all over his fingers. I took the other two fingers out of my mouth as I tried regaining my breath from the orgasm. </p><p>"Do you wanna taste your honey, Baby?" I nodded. He brought his very wet fingers up to my mouth so I grabbed the bottom of his hand and stuck his fingers in my mouth. </p><p>"Want more." He smiled and got me more. When I was done I looked at him, "Daddy, you try." So he did. He looked back over at the pool and put me on the table. He quickly opened my legs and licked me clean. He put my panties back on me, took me off of the table, grabbed my throat, pulled me down, and kissed me which caused me to taste myself. </p><p>"You taste so good." He murmured as he pulled me back on him and held me. </p><p>"Am I your favorite thing to eat, Daddy?" I better be because he's my favorite thing to suck. </p><p>"Yes. I'll never get sick of you." I hope he doesn't.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0027"><h2>27. 25, hørcruxes and a baby oh</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tom's pov</p><p>"Daddy, what are those for?" Sophia asked as she came over to me. I had the locket, diary, ring, and diadem on the table in front of me. I grabbed her hips and pulled her down onto my lap so she grabbed my hands once they went around her. </p><p>"I don't know anymore."</p><p>"Anymore?" I turned her around so she was straddling me now. </p><p>"All I've ever wanted was power so I decided that I wanted to be the greatest sorcerer in the world. I searched up all kinds of dark magic that I could and I found horcruxes." I explained to her. </p><p>"Horcruxe. I like that word." She murmured as she pulled my hands to her more as she slightly smiled. </p><p>"A horcruxe is an object or person that somebody uses to keep their soul in so they can stay alive longer. In order to make one, you have to kill as many people for as many horcruxes you want. I planned on making five, the things I got a few days ago except for the bracelet." I explained to her. </p><p>"Why don't you make them if you wanna live forever?" She can't live forever, that's the problem. </p><p>"Because you can't. I could be 130 something someday and you couldn't." </p><p>"I'm gonna die before you?" She murmured. </p><p>"Yeah." She started crying about it so I held her.  </p><p>"It's okay." It wasn't. I don't want her to die one day and I be alive for however long without her. </p><p>"I wanna be with you for eternity!" She cried into my shoulder. </p><p>"You will be, it'll be our eternity." She eventually calmed down so I wiped her face. </p><p>"Why can't I be like you?" </p><p>"Because you're special."</p><p>"No, I'm not!" She cried as more tears came streaming down her face. </p><p>"You are to me." </p><p>"That's it! Only to you!" And to her parents when they were alive. You could tell that they adored her, but they ruined it in the end. </p><p>"Why would you be special to somebody else? You only need to be special to me, Princess." She slightly whined so I pulled her down and she snuggled into me. She actually fell asleep so I carried her upstairs. <br/>She always gets scared when I  pick her up because she thinks she's too big, she isn't big at all and I hate how she thinks she is. I will admit that she does have some weight to her, but it all just adds up to make her, her, and I love it. <br/>I laid her on the bed but she grabbed my hand so I couldn't leave so I got in beside her and she snuggled into me. I just held her as she slept and actually fell asleep myself. </p><p>~ </p><p>I woke up to hear giggling beside me so I looked to see Sophia right beside me looking at me. </p><p>"Daddy!" She squealed as I pulled on top of me. </p><p>"What are you doing?" I asked. </p><p>"Waiting for you to wake up." </p><p>"I'm awake now."</p><p>"Good! Can you make pancakes?" She loves her pancakes. </p><p>"Only if you're helping me."</p><p>"Can I make fun shapes?"</p><p>"Yes." She nodded and snuggled into me. After a few minutes, she shot up and bolted into the bathroom so I went after her as she started puking into the toilet. When she was done she whined and sat down on the floor. </p><p>"You need a bath." She shook her head, but I ignored it and turned the bath on. I looked back at her when I was done to see her crouching down. I went over and pulled her up. She slightly pushed me away so I went over to the bath and sat on the edge of it as I watched her brush her teeth. When she was done she came over to me so I stood up and pulled her into me. </p><p>"I don't want a bath." She murmured. Just like that her mood changed and it made me upset, she was literally the happiest baby in the world and now she wasn't. </p><p>"You need one so you'll feel better." She let me brush her hair, undress her, put her in the bath, and give her one. She was very quiet the whole time and I didn't like it, if she isn't talking she's making some kind of noise. </p><p>"Princess." She looked at me from looking down. </p><p>I grabbed the side of her face and kissed her cheek. </p><p>"I love you." She has no idea how much I do. </p><p>"I love you." </p><p>I got her out and carried her into the bedroom with her wrapped in a towel. I set her down on the bed and crouched down in front of her. I grabbed her face and made her look at me. </p><p>"What's wrong?"</p><p>"What if I'm pregnant?" I never really thought about it her ever getting pregnant. I guess I always assumed it was just going to be us two for eternity. </p><p>"Then I guess we're going to have a baby." I guess I wouldn't mind having a baby with her. </p><p>"You want a baby?" She asked surprised. </p><p>"Only if it's with you. I never really thought about it honestly. Do you want a baby?" </p><p>"Well I don't know, I never thought about it." She murmured. </p><p>"How about we wait and see? In the meantime do you still want pancakes?" She nodded as a small smile crept onto her face. </p><p>"Let's get you dressed first." I kissed her cheek and stood up as she pulled the towel closer to her. </p><p>What if she is pregnant? We'd have a little family, our own little family. Thinking about it now it has me excited, I guess I do want a little family with Sophia. She would for sure be a great mom no doubt about it, but what about me? I don't think I'd make a great dad, I don't know how to do dad things. Yeah, I know how to give Sophia bath and all that, but it's different, we're talking about a real real baby, a real child. I don't know how to do that.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0028"><h2>28. 26, epiløgue</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sophia's pov</p><p>"Daddy!" Tom picked up Allen who was smiling from ear to ear. </p><p>"What did you do?" He asked as I went into the kitchen where Tom was standing holding Allen. </p><p>"He turned the couch into a pile of flowers again," I said as Allen smiled. Allen was like Tom, a wizard which excited Tom.</p><p>"What kind of flowers were they?" He asked him. </p><p>"The pitty ones, 'ike Mommy." Allen smiled as his face became pink. </p><p>"You're sweet," I said as I went over to the two and kissed his head. </p><p>"Where's mine?" So I kissed Tom's cheek. </p><p>Allen wiggled down and ran outside so we went outside and watched as he played in the sand. I looked up at Tom to see him looking down at me. </p><p>"I think this one's gonna be a girl." He said as he crouched down to my stomach. I was 5 months pregnant and we didn't know the gender. </p><p>"I hope it is," I said. Allen was three and I wanted him to have a friend and I also just wanted a girl so I can do her hair and dress her up. </p><p>"Can we name her Bailey?" I asked when he stood up after kissing my stomach. </p><p>"Of course we can." He wrapped his arms around me from behind and kept them on my stomach so I leaned back into him as we watched Allen. After a few minutes, Tom stuck his face in my neck and started giving me hickeys, better known as Daddy marks. You might think it's inappropriate considering I'm pregnant and we have a three year old, but we don't really care what anyone thinks. I ignored it as Allen ran over so I picked him up. He grabbed my hand and squeezed it three times so I did it back to him. I taught him what it meant when you squeeze someone's hand three times like my dad taught me and he loves it. He does it all the time to Tom and I and we do it back just as much. </p><p>"Why you always give Mommy dhose, Daddy?" Allen asked as Tom pulled away from my neck. </p><p>"I give Mommy love marks because I love her. I told you before." We started calling them that for him so he could understand more, but we still call them Daddy and Princess marks when it's us two. </p><p>"How comes I not have any?"</p><p>"They're for grown-ups. One day you'll get some." I explained. He nodded and looked to his right. He wiggled down and ran that way so we looked to see a little girl. </p><p>"Of course." Tom murmured as he wrapped his arms around me once again. I turned around and hugged him. </p><p>Tom opened his mouth to say something but got interrupted by Allen. "Daddy! Mommy!" Allen grabbed my leg and looked up at us as he also grabbed Tom's leg. </p><p>"I got a girlfwiend!" He exclaimed up at us. That was quick. </p><p>"Already?" He nodded and ran back over to her so they went and played on the sand. I looked back up at Tom just for him to pull me into him.</p><p>"I love you, Princess." He murmured as he looked down at me. </p><p>"I love you, Daddy." He smiled and kissed my cheek then my lips.</p><p>More than anything in this world. </p><p>- - - </p><p>THATS IT!</p><p>I'm very sorry about all the smut and it being so cringe.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>